Spartan and Oni AI
by Republic Empire
Summary: In the war aganist the Covenant, there is another A.I besides of Cortana knows has place of Earth. Spartan-413, Ataru has take care A.I named Lum. The adventure between the Spartan and A.I begins.
1. Chapter 1

The Spartan and Oni A.I

Chapter one: Unreported UNSC document

The Spartan-II project has created many Spartans, but there is one Spartan stood out from the rest named, Spartan-413.

UNSC Spartan-413 profile

Ataru-413

Birthplace: Tomobiki, Japan

Reasons to become a Spartan: UNSC found him to be very use due of his inability to feel pain and no damages what so ever. Easy for parents who wanted girl at the first place and UNSC grabs Ataru as they flash clone him, but flash clone dies and the parents move on with new child which it is now a female.

Situation: harassing Female Spartans and any females within his contract which create a problem within Spartan program and put him in suspend and Put in cyocamber in Pillar of Autumn along with Spartan-117 after battle of Reach

Kills: None due of running away from battle for unknown reasons.

A.I construct program

UNSC began making A.I units which it will help UNSC to fight better in wars, but there is one A.I is strangely different from the others.

A.I name: Oni aka Lum

Special abilities: lighting for reasons of unknown

Data: Massively including location of Earth.

Reason to be an A.I: more a nuisance than helpful due cold and hot personality, but mostly ditzy at some time. But the creator who wanted make A.I different by adding horns and fangs like Japanese Oni with human features.

Level of A.I: It enter self-aware which it desires to become a living organism.

Status: Safe in the vaults, but it was along with Cortana due valuable data.

NOW to the story!

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Urusei Yatsura characters belong to Rumiko Takashi. This was supposed to be a parody of Halo and Urusei Yatsura if Ataru was Spartan and Lum as A.I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First meeting

Convent forces attacking Pillar Autumn, Cortana and Keyes alert the crew of cyocambers to wake up Spartan-117 and Spartan-413.

"OK, the captain needs you two at the bridge now!" one of the crewman orders the Spartans.

"I understand." Master Chief understand it while Ataru in the other hand is confused.

"What happen?" Ataru still sleepy from his cyotube.

"We're attack by Covenant! What you have been doing in this time?" Crewman asked Ataru, but no respond from him.

"So anyways the captain need you and get there before you get killed." Crewman shows the way for the Spartans.

"Let's go!" Master Chief shows Ataru the way.

"Right behind you chief." Ataru follows Master chief. Soon, Master Chief gets to Captain Keyes before Ataru who literally got lost in the ship.

"Where's the bridge, again?" Ataru moans as he turns the wrong way as he sees marines battling aliens.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Ataru whined as he run away from it. 30 mintues later, Ataru found the Brigde.

"Ok, now I'm here at last." Ataru said, he is tired from running. Keyes faces Ataru with grim face.

"Good to see you Ataru. I got an assignment for you." Keyes said, that he got something for the young Spartan.

"IS that involving me killed?"

"Maybe, just simple. Just protect the A.I unit that I will handle you over."

"What A.I unit?"

"Lum?" Keyes command as Lum appears and Ataru is shock to see a sexy A.I unit.

"So, I'm going to protect…her?"

"You are. Also she's different from any A.I units."

"I'm your A.I for today. My name is Lum, nice to meet'ca." Lum cheered as she meets the Spartan.

"What nice-looking big-busty A.I?" Ataru smiled, but you clearly cannot seen his grin due of his helmet he is wearing.

"Anyways, your mission is simple. Just keep her away from the Convent they will know everything including Earth." Keyes explains the situation to Ataru who is only interest on the AI unit.

"Got it."

"I know if you.."

"Yeah, got it."

"Good." Keyes pulls A.I chip and give to Ataru.

"Good Luck and please don't mess this up for love of hunmanity." Keyes hands over the chip to Ataru.

"I got this. Trust me. I just to put this in my helmet and." Ataru wondered as he insert into his helmet.

"Huh? Your mind is different from my mind." Lum is curious how the Spartan's mind works.

" Just don't play around my mind. SO, let's go! But where to?"

"The Escape pods, duh!"

"Got it! Great something tells me it's going be a long mission."

"I heard that!" Lum glees as Ataru goes out as he finds the battle wages on.

"So, where are the pods?"

"It's where all the marines are going to."

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Ataru sarcastically as they go around the ship to find but found one pod with no crew in it thus beginning of a long mission into the Halo.

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Urusei Yatsura characters belong to Rumiko Takashi. This was supposed to be a parody of Halo and Urusei Yatsura if Ataru as Spartan and Lum as A.I.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stupid Lecher Spartan

An escaped pod crashed into Halo Ring which came out two survivors, Ataru and Lum to see a different world they never see before.

Boom!

Ataru: Ok, Where are we, right now?

Ataru looks around at the Halo ring they crash into.

Lum: Looks like we are in some alien planet ring or something?

Ataru: Hey, I thought you're the expert at this?

Lum: Have you ever learn in basic training at all?

Ataru: Uh…..

Flashback (his training days)

Ataru: HI, What's your name? Can I have your phone number and address?

Female Spartan: Get away you, pervert!

She knocks Ataru right into the sky of Reach.

UNSC Officer: Ummmm, I don't think he's Spartan or not even he's a soldier at all.

UNSC Scientist: Of Course he is. I don't know why he was picked to be part of the training program. All he does is chasing women, sleeps, eat, and have no interest in combat at all.

They see Ataru hit the window at the building as they were.

UNSC Scientist: There is no hope for humanity due of him. Why I got assign to him? I need a vacation. Put him in suspend again for constant sexually harassment again.

Back to the present, as they walk in the ring as Ataru carries Assault rifle which it is standard issue for marines.

Ataru: Nope, they didn't teach us that.

Lum: (sigh) so what are we now?

Ataru: Huh? Looks like a strange building with freak symbols on them.

Lum: Looks the building was 100,000 years ago?

Ataru: Yeah, you can tell by age of that building. Besides nobody lives in this….

Opens the door finds a group of grunts (small alien soldiers around 4-5 feet tall) doing the usual business like playing cards and smoking methane gas out a bong until they see Ataru.

Ataru: How I shut this door?

Lum: You baka…

Grunt: Kill him!

The Entire grunt squad has their guns point at him

Ataru: Ahhhhh! I don't want to die!

He runs away from the Covenant forces.

Lum: Why aren't you killing them?

Ataru: Are you crazy? I can't die as a virgin!

Lum: Use your weapon, Baka!

Ataru: Yeah, about that. I don't know how to use it.

Lum: Just aim and shoot. It's not hard to do. Besides they can't be that many.

Elite (for those who don't know or play Halo, they bigger aliens about 8 feet tall who command grunts. Different alien species): Attack!

Ataru: Crap! I'm going to die! I never get a scored.

Lum is finding a way to make Ataru fight until she got the idea.

Lum: Ok, how about this? I will find other female survivors if you kill enemy which all of them.

Ataru: Really? There are hot babes stranded on this ring?

Lum: Yeah. Go ahead if you want to.

Ataru: For Hot babes!

He starts fighting the covenant which he manage to kill 8 grunts in the process.

Elite: Spartan? Pull back! Call for reinforcements!

Elite 2: Yes, sir!

Elite: We will get him, but we must retire! Fall back!

Lum: They're pulling back.

Ataru cheers as the Covenant forces retreat

Ataru: I can't wait for hot babes you tell me. So where are they? I hope they can give me their phone numbers, emails, facebook, and home address. Or better a harem!

Lum: Well, to tell you the truth. There is none on this area at all.

Ataru: What! Why did you do that? Why you have to lie to me?

Lum: Hey, I did it to save your rear and myself. Did you forget the mission at all?

Ataru: Nope, I don't care about the mission! Besides what kind of an A.I unit are you to begin with?

Lum: A special case.

Ataru: Special Case?

Lum: It's a long story. It all began 3 years ago at a UNSC base.

Ataru: Don't tell it's going to be a flashback in this plot.

LumL: Yep.

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie and Urusei Yatsura characters belong to Rumiko Takashi. This was supposed to be a parody of Halo and Urusei Yatsura if Ataru was Spartan and Lum as A.I unit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A.I story

In a computer lab in a UNSC building, 3 years ago

UNSC assistant: Miss Takashi, are you're sure about the A.I program?

Takashi: Yes, I am. It will retain my memory and data about UNSC including Earth.

UNSC Assistant: Well, why you already create over 8 units, but now another unit?

Takashi: Something it just….pop out of my mind.

UNSC Assistant: I see. I will start the program soon as possible.

Takashi: Make sure it goes fine.

In a UNSC office

UNSC scientist: Dr. Halsey, Rumiko wants to create another A.I unit.

Catherine Elizabeth Halsey: She may do it ahead.

UNSC Scientist: Yes, ma'm

She goes back to Rumiko.

UNSC Scientist: You may proceed to create another.

Rumiko: I hope so. It just….the idea has come out of nowhere.

They start the construction of A.I based on Rumiko's idea and then gave birth of "Lum"

Present

Ataru: So, you were from a scientist, right?

Lum: Yeah, I did. But there are others from her.

Ataru: Others, you say?

Ataru daydreams of other A.I units.

Lum: Don't you even think about it.

Ataru: Anyways, what they do to you?

Lum: I just a malfunction and…..

Ataru: Put you in the storage?

Lum: It figures after my self-awareness.

Ataru: Wait, what? What made you to go self-awareness?

Lum: I just…..I wanted to be a normal girl.

Ataru: I see, then. Let's get out of here before more come.

Lum: Let's go….that way.

Ataru: Are you telling my helmet to go?

Lum: Yep!

Ataru: Ok then. I begin to understand why you are a special case.

Lum: It just I am unique.

Ataru: Of course, you are

They walk in the Halo ring with no one at sight until nightfall.

Ataru: I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight.

Always in his dreams a harem.

Dream Ataru: This is the life for me. I can have all the women for myself. I hope nothing can ruin my happiness.

Lum: I see what your dreams are, eh?

Lum in her avatar form as she stands behind Ataru.

Dream Ataru: Lum! How you get in here? I mean you're an A.I unit; you can't enter to people's dreams. I thought you go to terminals and computers.

Lum: Oh, remember I'm a special case. It just I have gained the ability to enter people's minds. Also I forgot to mention that.

Dream Ataru: Oh Right, I forgot that and not that ability.

Lum: So what'ca doing at this moment.

Dream Ataru: What you think I'm doing this is my harem. I'm living in the moment.

Lum: Terrible.

Dream Ataru: You want take part?

Lum: How about no?

Dream Ataru: Please? You could be the number one girl?

Lum: What's in it for me?

Dream Ataru: You get to…..share a bed with me.

Lum: tempting, but no.

Morning came, they move into the Halo ring in the jungle after they woke up.

Ataru: Where am I, so far?

Lum: The jungle, duh! Have you ever checked the maps?

Ataru: No, but Great we stuck in middle of nowhere.

Lum: I think there is a building nearby.

Ataru: In that creep-looking temple. NO way, I'm not going there at all.

Lum: Don't be coward.

Ataru: I'm going, seesh. I hope nothing bad happens to me.

Lum: (Sigh) Like what?

Ataru: You know about stuff are about to occur about Aliens have a flawed system and yet they are wrong at something.

Meanwhile at the High Charity

Truth: Ah Choo!

Mercy: What's wrong?

Truth: Am I getting a cold?

Regret: Or someone is talking bad about you?

Truth: Like Who?

Author's notes: I have to put the prophets in this chapter as a Japanese superstition when someone is talking about you. Truth, Mercy, and Regret are all Prophets of Covenant which they are main evil leaders of the Covenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Captured by Covenant!

In the jungle, Ataru enters the Temple.

Ataru: Great, more freakily structures so far. I hope things get interesting here.

Lum: What you expect?

Ataru: Girls in a bikini!

Lum: (I wish I was a normal girl in a bikini) ok, we have to very careful or unless we get to trouble.

Ataru: Like what? I mean what kind of trouble I can run to?

Pow! As Elite punch him in the head with his plasma rifle as he took him to the ship.

Elite: Take him to the ship. I hope we can get information from him.

Ataru wakes up in a cell.

Ataru: What the? Where's my helmet?

Elite: Puny human, you like what 5, 4 and a Spartan?

Ataru: What bigger Spartans scare you?

Elite: At least I die in honor unlike you!

Ataru: What did you with my helmet?

Elite: Don't worry about that. We take good…care of it.

The Elite walks away and laughs.

Ataru: Dang it! I can't believe this that I blew it. They have her and not able to get rid of my virginity before I die. This sucks even more.

In the Ship torture room

Elite 2: um, sir?

Elite: What now?

Elite 2: The enemy A.I is proves to be a tough one to crack.

Elite: Why is that?

Elite 2: Look!

They look at the room.

Elite 3: Where's your home planet?

Lum: How about….(shocks the Elite)no?

Elite 2: See a tough A.I and a busty one too. Me likely

Elite: There are ways to force her to talk.

Elite 2: Sir?

Elite: Let me handle this.

He enters the room.

Elite: My dear lady, why you refuse to give us the data about the humans?

Lum: I don't give information to ugly aliens like you.

Elite: Hey, back in my planet we are considering beautiful to our women based on honor and honest.

Lum: Try to torture me and will never give you information.

Elite: hmmmmmm, I did hear a story about a goddess wanted to be a mortal. This is an ancient tale back on my home world. (This will trick her to give us the data and she will be my personal sex slave after this war is over.)

Lum: What you know to be mortal?

Elite: So, you wanted to be "mortal"?

Lum: Well, I will give you the info and give me this promise, but one condition.

Elite: Which is?

Lum: Release my friend.

Elite: You friend?

Lum: The one you put him in the cell. Spartan one.

Elite: I see. I will let him go and I will give your "mortal" body for giving us the data about the humans.

Lum: I…..(Ataru, please forgive me for this)…understand. I will give you the data.

Elite: Excellent! WE will win this pointless war that our prophets put us to do their dirty work and…..

Elite 2: Sir!

Elite: What?

Elite 2: We have a problem!

Elite: Fine, I will come up in a second. I will be back.

He goes to the Ship command center.

Elite: What's the problem?

Elite 2: We got something weird in levels 9 and 8.

Elite: Patch it in the main screen!

The screen shows up.

Elite: What the frack?

Elite 2: See, lot of our units is either dead or missing.

Elite: What about our patrol units?

Elite 4: We lost contract with them.

Elite: Dang it!

A strange explosion noise is heard.

Elite: What is that?

Elite 2: I don't know, sir.

Elite 4: Sir, we lost contract from levels 7 to 3.

Elite: So fast? Who is doing this? Humans?

Elite 4: There is small enemy force in level 2.

Elite: Get Hekemee's squad from cell center and make sure no prisoner escaped from there.

Elite 2: yes, sir.

In the cell room as Ataru is planning his escape.

Ataru: Great, I have figure a way out of this cell. I got to think here to get out of there.

Ataru is thinking and sits there to plot his escape.

Ataru: I got nothing to think about. Crap, what I do? Lum helps me in this situation. Wait, they got my helmet. Darn those mark V helmets. Reminds me of another Spartan I met on Reach before.

Flashback of his training days

Ataru sees a black Spartan who is a female who is Asuka.

Ataru: Yo, baby wanna have tea with me?

Asuka: Eeek, men!

She punches Ataru into the sky.

Ataru: Blue RICE COOKER!

Back to the Present

Ataru: Good old days. I have got out of here.

Sees the guard

Ataru: Hey, you.

Elite Guard: What you want?

Ataru: I have to go to the restroom you see.

Elite Guard: So, just do it in your cell.

Ataru: I know, but it's a serious case of…polio food poison which I can throw up in this cell with no more to move and besides I know location of Earth in exchange for the restroom.

Elite Guard: Never heard humans have that kind of a disease before. And Earth you say? (I can get a promotion for this.)

Ataru: Yeah, the restroom is only cure for it.

Elite Guard: Well, ok. But this one time only so no monkey business thinking you can escape.

Ataru: Dude, test me I am very sick right now.

They go in the hallways to the restroom.

Elite Guard: You got 5 minutes.

Ataru: Got it.

Ataru looks for anything to fit his bidding.

Ataru: This will do. That is one weird looking plunger to do my bidding for my great escape. I hope I can knock him out with this.

Elite Guard: 5 minutes is up and…

Pow!

The guard drops on the ground unconscious.

Ataru: Stupid!

Ataru takes his plasma rifle which amuses him.

Ataru: So, how you work this thing?

He fires which surprises him firing plasma bolts out of the plasma rifle.

Ataru: Figures. So, where I go to in order to find Lum in this ship somehow.

Explosion noises are heard throughout the ship hallways.

Ataru: What is that? Whatever it is? I cannot die here with getting score.

Ship Central Command center

Elite: Get me to the command ship for requesting help…

Boom!

Elite: Nooooooooooooooo!

Ataru: What was that? Anyways, I got to go find her.

He gets lost couple times meanwhile Master Chief recuse Captain Keyes which Ataru literal pass by.

Ataru: I hope this right place.

He opens the door.

Ataru: Lum?

Lum: Ataru! Thank goodness you're ok!

Ataru: Yeah, got myself caught in crossfire with few enemies. But I remained unhurt. Let's get outta of here, but can I ask you?

Lum: Ok.

Ataru: Did you told them about Earth?

Lum: no. It just I was worrying about you. (Phew! I hope you didn't tell them about Earth.)

Ataru: What's wrong, Lum?

Lum: oh, nothing!

Ataru: OK, let's go!

Ataru finds his helmet as he puts Lum inside the helmet and goes to the hanger to find a banshee to make his escape.

Author's Notes: This is a complete Reedit version which made the plot clearer than the original.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Halo array gone frenzy

Ataru flies around in his banshee which he finds the island which he discovers it's open and flies in there.

Lum: I wonder this tunnel will lead us to?

Ataru: Glee, I wonder?

Lum: (sigh) you know you can stupid sometime.

Ataru: Yeah, I heard that all the time.

Ataru lands on a strange pad.

Ataru: Man, someone did the work here.

He sees dead bodies along the way.

Ataru: Oh, well at least no enemies around here and those are here are dead.

Lum: I see.

Ataru: Well, I get moving and I have to carry you in my head.

Lum: At least I can give you advice in battle.

Ataru: Thank you for the info.

They continue to walk in a long way until they reach to the Halo command center which it was a long walk, but they were stragglers along the way which mostly by Grunts or Jackals who didn't get killed by Master Chief.

Ataru: OK, someone forget to kill those guys and. Whoa! This place is huge!

Lum: Look, connect me to that terminal.

Ataru: OK.

Ataru puts Lum there.

Cortana: What's going on?

Ataru gets scared by another UNSC A.I unit.

Ataru: Another A.I unit?

Cortana: Who this another A.I unit in the system?

Lum: Cortana!

Cortana: Lum, long time no see. How you been girl?

Lum: It's all cool, girlfriend. How you been?

Cortana: Nothing much, girl. Why take you out of storage?

Lum: You know data and stuff.

Cortana: I see and who is this Spartan.

Lum: Oh, he's Ataru and we are partners in a top secret mission: to protect me.

Cortana: I see that…..

Ataru: HI! What's your name? What's your phone number and Address?

Cortana: How about…..no!

Ataru's armor got locked.

Ataru: What the? What is this?

Cortana: I hope that lech will stop for now.

Lum: So what's hanging?

Cortana: Well, I have this massive data about this ring which it holds terrible danger to it.

Lum: Danger? What danger?

Cortana: A terrible thing that Covenant fears the most not even them can't stop it.

Lum: I see and….

Cortana: You must get out of here!

Lum: Why is that?

Cortana: You must get out here before they come or we will end up becoming them.

Lum: I understand, Cortana.

Cortana: I will unlock him if he understands.

Lum: Got it.

Cortana: Good luck.

Lum: Hai!

Cortana unlocks Ataru.

Ataru: What happened?

Cortana: Pull Lum out of the Terminal.

Ataru: Ok and then?

Cortana: Lum will tell you along the way.

Ataru: Sure, ba…..

Cortana: Don't call me babe or armor lock again.

Ataru: Ok.

Ataru left the control room.

Ataru: So, what the heck is going?

Lum: I will explain things when we out of here.

Ataru: I hate things has to be unexpected like the Covenant or worse.

Lum: Like who?

Ataru: That monk I encountered in training.

Flashback

Ataru: ok, no success so far. I am so tired of this nonsense maybe…..arrgh!

Cherry appears

Cherry: A terrible events are coming to you and plus the planet will be destroyed by your unlucky presence.

Ataru: Hah! I don't think so. On other thing, besides the Covenant can't find this planet. So, I can kick you to the sky or maybe into space outside of Reach!

He kicks the monk into space

Cherry: It is !

Present

Lum: That's why Reach got destroyed because of you are unlucky?

Ataru: Well, I was a spaceship that has a tracking device and it got the whole planet destroyed.

Lum: Terrible.

Ataru: I hope nothing trouble comes.

Monster noises are heard as they appear out of nowhere.

Ataru: What the heck are those?

Lum: I forgot to mention those are the ones we should leave the ring. Also they will tried to kill us.

Ataru: Great, I have faced those….

Lum: They are called the Flood, outer space zombies.

Ataru: Zombies?

Ataru remembers zombie movies back on his days which creeps him out.

Ataru: So, they are so slow and so stupid that they can't use a gun. What could be worse?

A gunshot is heard as the Flood combat forms carry all weapons.

Lum: Or mayb e not.

Ataru: Crap! RUN!

Ataru runs for his life from the Flood as they chase him out of the area.

Author's notes: This is longer version of the chapter 6 which introduce the Flood, the space zombies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Attack of the Flood

In the Halo ring as Ataru runs for his life of the Flood

Ataru: Man, how big is this ring?

Lum: Roughly diameter about size of Mercury.

Ataru: Aw, crap. What we do to get out of this ring?

Lum: Maybe I should check the Enemy's battlenet to know what's going on.

Ataru: I thought this mission is getting worse by the minute.

Something is following him.

Ataru: Anything?

Lum: Just checking. Be patient for 5 minutes if I come up with something.

Ataru: We got two options is either to die trying or die for nothing. How about giving up? Giving up is easy, I mean we can live without dying at all.

Lum: We can't give up now besides we barely on this ring for a day. Stop complaining

Ataru: Oh, sure. Could not get any worse from this?

Lum: It could be.

Ataru: Like what?

Flood combat forms (Infection version of alien zombies) appears with little flood (smaller forms to infect anyone).

Lum: You have to open your big mouth?

Ataru: Oh, that. Run!

Ataru runs with his life while the flood chases him.

Ataru: I thought that monk was ugly, but they look uglier than him!

They go around the ring with comedy stretch show ways as Ataru hides in a tree, random building with door chasing as Ataru encounters alien dinosaur who about to eat him as he rushing closes it. In an open plain, he is surrounding by the Flood.

Lum: Ataru, why aren't your fighting them?

Ataru: Don't you see I'm doom!

Lum: Use your gun, Baka.

Ataru: OhhhhhhHHHHH.

Ataru fire his weapons at the flood until he run out of ammo.

Ataru: Mother…..

Something appears like a flying disc revealing Cherry the monk appears out of nowhere.

Cherry: So, where's the harvest festival on this area?

Big massive explosion as it killed the entire Flood at one big blow.

Ataru: You dumb stupid Monk, there is no such thing as Harvest Festival in this ring? And how you got here anyways?

Cherry: Buddha protect me from dangers of Space also I served as Ship's Buddhist monk.

Ataru: Swell, at least they are gone thanks to you. You just made my day complete.

Lum: Ataru, at least he did save your life from those nasty things. I mean he did save us from those ugly things.

Ataru: Yeah, I know. But I don't trust him because he's going to say about curse this and curse that. I'm just sick of it.

Cherry: Who are talking to?

Ataru: Oh, an A.I unit? It's in my helmet because it is my mission for now at this moment.

Cherry: I see, but I sense this ring will be destroyed by unlucky presence. It is wise to get out of here.

Ataru: Again like on Reach? Why can't you die!

Ataru punches Cherry in the sky.

Cherry: It is fateeeeeeeeeeee!

Ataru: Now, I got rid of him. What now?

Lum: Maybe we go to Pillar of Autumn.

Ataru: Ok, where we go?

Lum: It's about 5000 yards from here.

Ataru: Aw, crap. Did I've to walk all the way over there?

Lum: Yes and quit complaining and let's go.

Ataru: Oh, fine. I hope I won't counter those things again.

They move on to get to the pillar of autumn which it is going to be rough trip to get there.

Ataru: More of those things? Why I have got myself in those situations?

Lum: So, complaining. Why you haven't use your gun, Baka?

Ataru: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I just keep forgetting that I grab more ammo along the way.

Ataru figures out to kill the flood and also figures he has to fight his way to the pillar of autumn. This is a going to be a long trip to the ship.

Ataru: I hope I can survive this!

Lum: you will. Trust me.

Ataru: That's easy to say. Oh, no.

More Flood appears as Ataru runs to the ship.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic about Ataru as Spartan-II and Lum as A.I unit. Halo belongs to Bungie and Urusei Yatsura characters belongs to Rumiko Takashi (I kinda use Rumiko Takashi to fit the plot hole.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Escape from the Halo and the aftermath

Outskirts of pillar of autumn

Ataru: We're here at last.

Lum: Finally after a long walk.

Ataru: Well, there's aliens are trying to kill us, but there zombies are doing the same thing. How about we escape from this dumb ring and go home?

Lum: The ship is still intact. Let's find a craft to get us out of here.

Ataru: So, let's get moving.

They get inside of ship and find the craft as Ataru gets lost in the ship.

Ataru: Great, where's the hanger bay?

Alarm!

Ataru: What the? Alarms? We're not in space!

Lum: NO, this ship is about to explode!

Ataru: WHAT?

Lum: Don't worry about this. We have enough time to get there.

Ataru: How long?

Lum: About 3 minutes and the hanger is about 500 yards ahead.

Ataru: Oh, mother jerker!

Lum: We have no time for this. Let's go!

Ataru: Oh, fine!

After hearing the alarms, Ataru runs and sees Master Chief runs to the last fighter.

Ataru: wait for me!

Cortana: Chief!

Master Chief gets Ataru inside the fighter. Ataru makes it and the only survivors are the Spartans, two , and other marines who made it out of halo.

Ataru: Man, I'm alive.

Lum: yeah, but I don't it's over.

Ataru: What you think that?

Lum: Because I think it's only the beginning.

Ataru: Aw, great. Something is telling me about this isn't over yet.

Cherry: True to that!

Ataru: Cherry! How the heck you got here inside? And how you manage against those zombies?

Cherry: Like I said protection from Buddha.

Ataru: Sure, whatever. Maybe you're too dumb and they thought you're too dumb to get killed.

Lum: Ataru, are you being harsh to Cherry?

Ataru: He's been doing that since training days?

Master Chief: Spartan-413? Ataru?

Ataru: Chief, how you been?

Master Chief: You know stuff. Like know Halo is WMD (weapons of Mass Destruction), and destroying Halo.

Ataru: That's cool. I guess.

Master Chief: What brought you here?

Ataru: I got this A.I which she contains information.

Master Chief: I see.

Lum: Ataru, can you plug me in that terminal?

Ataru: Sure.

Cortana: Chief, pull me that terminal too.

Chief puts her there as Ataru puts Lum in the terminal too.

Lum: So, Cortana, what we do?

Chief: We find a way to go back to Earth.

Ataru: Earth? That's where I was born.

Cortana: Never heard a Spartan was born there.

Ataru: Well, born in Japan of course.

Lum: What's Earth looks like?

Ataru: Well….we'll see it when we get there.

Master Chief: We have to report our mission to Admiral Hood about this.

Cortana: Correct. We have report this.

Ataru: OK, how long that the Convenant find out about Earth.

Cortana: That, I don't know.

Ataru: Wait, how we have to get to Earth?

Master Chief: Like a week or so.

Ataru: A week?

Cortana: Based on slipspace on this fighter craft size. Yeah, a week would do.

Ataru: Swell.

Lum: So, how they going to survive without food and water?

Cherry: Buddha can provide us foo.

Ataru: Just shut up, Cherry.

Cherry: You know I have a niece at Earth as UNSC combat nurse.

Ataru: A niece? Why didn't say so before.

Master Chief: Don't worry, our suits contains enough food for about a month.

Ataru: I didn't know that.

Master Chief: Yes, I already knew that. I did remember you when you were a trainee. Ataru is always around chasing skirts all the time.

Ataru: I was living in the moment.

Lum: I think we should save the power and besides we have a week to get to Earth.

Ataru: Yeah, you're right.

Cherry: So, you're John-117 right?

Master Chief: So, Cherry how long we haven't met?

Cherry: When Young lad was in training. I sense you will achieve great heights with good karma.

Ataru: What about me?

Cherry: You're just unlucky. That's all.

Pow!

Cherry: Why you think a poor monk like me?

Ataru: Because you kept saying that!

Master Chief: Enough! There's no need to start a fuss.

Cherry: Bless your soul, Chief. Buddha praises you.

Master Chief: Thanks, but I'm Jewish.

Ataru: What?

Master Chief: I'm Jewish.

Ataru: That's good to know.

Cherry: Jewish or not, Buddha still praises you anyways. (Buddhist chant)

Master Chief: Let's go to sleep.

Ataru: Yeah, I think you're right.

Cortana: I will shut the main power and leave some for slip space traveling.

Lum: Ok! Eh, Ataru?

Ataru: What?

Lum: Did you need anything?

Ataru: Well, no thank you. I can just sleep here. So, good night.

Lum: you know it's not nighttime.

Ataru: Baka! I knew that. (What kind of A.I unit knows everything when she went self-aware? I mean she's just a program or is she?)

Cortana: I'm just going to shut down for save power. Aren't you going to sleep mode?

Lum: no, I will watch things from here. I will just sleep in a moment

Cortana: I see. Wake us up if we got something.

Lum: OK.

Cortana shuts down and Lum looks at Ataru.

Lum: Ataru. I hope you have sweet dreams. I wish I can dream.

For those don't know Slip space: In the Halo Unvierse that slip space is equal verison of hyperspace like Star Wars.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home to Earth.

Ataru: Where am I?

He sees a city.

Ataru: Am I? Home?

Ship appears and explosions appear.

Ataru: What's going on?

Ship disappears as the city too. Something takes him to a strange building like the one in Halo ring.

Ataru: What is this strange place?

He walks down until he sees a door that opens to see a room that contains data and strange camber.

Ataru: What is this?

Lum: Darling….

Ataru: Who said that?

Ataru turns around to see Lum as a girl with green hair, two small horns, blue eyes, and wearing a tiger stipe bikini.

Lum: Darling…

Ataru: Lum? Aren't you an A.I unit? What's going on?

Lum: Darling…..

Ataru: Lum, what are you going? Lum, Come Back!

Lum disappears as Monster took her away which looks a evil version of a Venus flytrap (Gravemind, the evil leader of the Flood) about 300 feet tall. Ataru wakes up.

Ataru: Noooo!

Ataru looks around to see Master Chief and Cherry asleep.

Ataru: Oh, what a nightmare. I hope Lum is ok.

Sees the terminal with blinking which means Cortana and Lum are in sleep mode.

Ataru: Lum. Oh, that was a close one. What are those images? Is Earth is going be attack by Covenant? After events of Halo Ring, I somehow feel attached to Lum? Or is it? Nah, how can a man fell in love with A.I unit? Could be?

Ataru come up to the terminal to pull Lum up into his helmet.

Lum: Huh? This ain't the terminal? This is more like?

Ataru: In my mind.

Lum: Ataru? Why did you do that?

Ataru: well, I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Lum: Why is that?

Ataru: I did have a bad nightmare, you see.

Lum: Can I ask you, something?

Ataru: What is it?

Lum: What is like to dream?

Ataru: It's pretty cool, I guess. Why you ask me that?

Lum: The main reason I went self-aware that I wanted to be a real girl.

Ataru: I see. (Man, I didn't know that Lum wanted to be a girl so bad.)

Lum: it just I spend 3 years of being A.I as when all A.I only have 7 years to live. I have 4 years left.

Ataru: You wanted to be a real girl?

Lum: Yes, I will do anything to be one.

Ataru: Why did you ask a scientist about this?

Lum: They never reach a technology level to create a living being fused with A.I unit yet.

Ataru: Oh. That's tough and not fair.

Lum: Maybe I just envy all girls who are real.

Ataru: What you mean? You're pretty cute to me.

Lum: Really?

Ataru: Of course, I am being to understand why they put you in the storage. And they put me in charge to take care of you.

Lum: Ataru, I…

Something is flashing at Space.

UNSC ONI officer: This UNSC, Redoubtable. We have got your homing beacon. Prepare for board.

Ataru: Lum, Look we're going home at last.

Cortana: At last, we have contract at last.

The Longsword fighter comes to dock.

Cherry: Praise Buddha for this.

ONI officer: Sirs, come this way. We will back to Earth in a few days. Lord Hood wants to know you report.

Master Chief: Understand.

The UNSC arrives at MAC station, Cairo in couple days.

Ataru: I'm Home! I was gone for 12 years and still look the same.

Lum: Why is that?

Ataru: You see, Earth is a beautiful place to live.

Lum: Oh, how is like in Earth?

Ataru: Well….I can't wait for hot babes on the surface.

Lum sighs

UNSC ship docks with Cairo.

Marine: Spartan-117, you are to report to Lord Hood. And Spatarn-413, you are reported to one of our chief scientists in level 3.

Spartan: Understood.

They go their ways. Ataru enters the room.

Ataru: What is that place?

Rumiko Takashi: Been a long time. Is it? Spartan-413?

Ataru: Who are you?

Rumiko Takashi: I'm the one of the chief scientists of ONI. Do you have the A.I unit?

Ataru: Yes, I do.

Rumiko Takashi: Plug her in the terminal.

Ataru plugs Lum in the terminal.

Rumiko Takashi: Oni, how you are fine?

Lum: Yes, madam. And please call me, "Lum"!

Rumiko Takashi: Ok, then. How's your trip from Reach?

Lum: Terrible, but we landed on strange ring called Halo.

Rumiko Takashi: I see. Anything you learn about the ring?

Lum: It's a forerunner.

Ataru: Madam, is there anything I can do?

Rumiko Takashi: No, that will be all.

Ataru: Oh. Request to speak to Lum for a moment?

Rumiko Takashi: Why you ask, Spartan?

Ataru: Well, she is just my friend. And want to say good bye to her. I mean I complete my mission right?

Rumiko Takashi: Very well, you may speak to her. You got 5 minutes.

Ataru walks to Lum.

Ataru: Lum, I want to say is.

Lum: What is it?

Ataru: I…..want to thank you for we have been through.

Lum: Oh, don't mention the time we have together.

Ataru: Now, I have to go and get debrief or whatever they do on me.

Lum: OK.

Ataru walks to the door.

Lum: Ataru!

Ataru: What is it?

Lum: bye bye.

Ataru: Bye.

Ataru leaves the room.

Rumiko Takashi: hmmmm, I think that self-awareness is taking effect on you.

Lum: Please, don't put me in storage!

Leonard Church: Madam Takashi?

Rumiko Takashi: Dr. Leonard Church of Freelancer program.

Leonard Church: I understand about your A.I unit is a strange one. I have modeled one after myself which try to find a way to create more. How you create more A.I unit?

Rumiko Takashi: Dr. Church, I am aware of your program on hidden base somewhere where the covenant can't find it. But there are rumors that you abuse your A.I unit to create more.

Leonard Church: I am not aware of that situation. But the program remains secret even among of ONI. But I would purpose a test subject for having A.I unit to help individual in combat.

Rumiko Takashi: What are you suggesting?

Leonard Church: For my freelancer program, I need that Spartan-413 to help me. But this requires your help.

Rumiko Takashi: What are you talking?

Leonard Church: To use your A.I to insert Spartan-413 to see if it works for long extended period of time to make a soldier effective in the battlefield.

Rumiko Takashi: I don't like this at all.

Leonard Church: We are doing this for the sake of humanity.

Rumiko Takashi: I would help you, but in one condition.

Leonard Church: What is?

Rumiko Takashi: That doesn't mean you ever touch my A.I. Only Spartan-413 can allow speaking to her at all. It seems they have relationship somehow on that ring.

Leonard Church: As you wish.

Author notes: Leonard Church is a Director Chief of Freelancer program from Red vs. Blue, not the main character also named Church. So, I don't want answer is who is he and that is stupid question. Watch Red vs. Blue to understand about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Test Subject?

In the Cairo MAC Station, Master Chief is on series of mission leaving Ataru in his barracks.

Ataru: Oh, well. I didn't get sent to missions. I greatest dream has come true. Girl-Hunting!

Ataru goes outside his barracks to counter any female he can find.

Ataru: Hi, What's your name? Can I have your phone number and address?

Female Marine: Get away from me!

Marine girl punches Ataru to the floor as Ataru gets up.

Ataru: Please?

Marine girl: Noo!

Ataru gets punch again until he found another one as a navy officer.

Ataru: Hi, What's your name? Can I have your phone number and address?

Female officer: Security!

Marines drag Ataru away and Female officer walks away until Ataru comes back.

Ataru: Come on, can I just have you phone number?

Female Officer: How did you…? Just leave me alone!

Female officer punches Ataru which send him to the other side as Ataru counters another female marine.

Ataru: Hi, What's your name? Can I have your phone number and address?

Female Marine activates something and leaves. The alarm is heard and sealing Ataru in the airlock.

Ataru: Good thing I got my helmet.

Ataru is on his girl hunt fest spree until the next week later.

Ataru: Man, no success so far.

Cherry: You are an unlucky one.

Ataru: Darn you, Cherry! Why you have to pop out of nowhere?

Cherry: You need guidance, lad. Besides you only go Girl-hunting because you are lonely that's all.

Ataru: Yeah, right. There have been few girls I date once before.

Cherry: Well, I don't recall that. You usually get rejected and the only girl you get around is that A.I unit, right?

Ataru: What? I mean come on. She is just a computer A.I unit. She's not real. She is safe with the Chief scientist.

Cherry: I see. Oh, boy my shift is over and lunch time is here. Also bad events are coming here.

Ataru: Better not be involving Earth is destroyed.

Cherry: No, it about you.

Ataru: Darn you, Cherry!

Ataru hits cherry into the wall.

Ataru: Wretched monk tells me about series of events which it just bunch of coincidences.

Intercom: Spartan-413, report to the labs in 1600 hours.

Ataru: What now?

Ataru goes to the lab to meet Rumiko and Church.

Ataru: Madam and Sir, Spartan-413 is on duty.

Rumiko Takashi: Spartan, meet Leonard Church of Freelancer program.

Leonard Church: So, you're the one of the Spartan who made it out alive in that alien ring. I heard you're pretty unhurt by any means of harms.

Ataru: Well, I just…lucky somehow even hammer can't crack my head, sir.

Leonard Church: I see. I need your help.

Ataru: What is that you want?

Leonard Church: With help of Rumiko, I have purpose a test subject to try on with Human with combat suit with A.I to help the user in combat. There is great success in the field of battle on naval warfare, but we never test on single user like infantry soldier.

Ataru: Wait a sec, is that involve me to become a guinea pig?

Leonard Church: No, guinea pigs are not that smart. More like…..a lab rat.

Ataru: Oh. But I get to pick my A.I unit.

Leonard Church: But first, we try them all that Rumiko made.

Ataru: What?

Leonard Church: Rumiko?

Rumiko Takashi: I have created 8 units over the years and I have created for purpose. Meet the A.I units.

Rumiko gets the data of each A.I and shows to Ataru.

Rumiko Takashi: Meet my first A.I, Oyuki.

Oyuki: I'm Oyuki, A.I to UNSC. My program is advice in battlefield logic.

Rumiko Takashi: Here's my second, Benten.

Benten: My program for sprinting and increased strength.

Rumiko Takashi: Next is Akane

Akane: I'm program to increase stamina and help the user in field of firefight.

Rumiko Takashi: Next is Shampoo

Shampoo: I'm program to help the use in hand to hand combat.

Rumiko Takashi: Next is Uyko

Uyko: I help the user to stay in the fight in airborne.

Rumiko Takashi: Next is Kagome

Kagome: I help the user to aim better.

Rumiko Takashi: Next is Sango.

Sango: I help the user to fight with invisibility.

Leonard Church: What you think of the ? Huh? Spartan?

Leonard Church sees Ataru asking the A.I units.

Ataru: Hi, What's your name? Can I have your phone number and address?

Each A.I said no and at the terminal in the far side shows Lum.

Lum: I wish…..I was there.

Ataru: Ok, I got to pick one, right?

Leonard Church: Correct, now pick one.

Ataru: Well, they're all pretty, but there is something missing.

Leonard Church: Which is?

Ataru: Where's Lum?

Rumiko Takashi: She is under place eye of my supervision. I can't allow the A.I self-ware which it will create problem in this test.

Ataru: Oh.

Ataru sees the A.I units, but something was not right for him to pick from them. He figures they are A.I and yet none have ability to talk to him like Lum did.

Ataru: Madam and Director, if you don't put Lum in the test, then I'm out.

Rumiko Takashi: Spartan, that is out of the question! No Self-aware A.I would able to…..

Leonard Church: I think that's a fine again.

Rumiko Takashi: What?

Leonard Church: We made an agreement about Spartan-413 is allowed to speak to her.

Rumiko Takashi: Yes, but not your test.

Leonard Church: I know, but this give us what for the user can deal with self-aware A.I is a better test to create best soldiers we got.

Rumiko Takashi: Spartan, you may take her.

Ataru: ok, where is she?

Rumiko Takashi: She's in the terminal in the farside.

Ataru: Ok, I got this.

Ataru walks up to the terminal and grabs Lum's data chip.

Ataru: When this test starts?

Leonard Church: Starts right now.

Ataru: Ok, this fourth time I tried this. Here we go!

Ataru puts Lum's chip inside in his helmet.

Lum: Ataru? What's going on?

Ataru: Lum? I will explain things when I get to the barracks.

Leonard Church: Spartan-413, how you feel with A.I on your head?

Ataru: Well, I don't feel any different, but it does work when it is connect with your head.

Leonard Church: Good, Rumiko can you update this to my office about the test.

Rumiko Takashi: Of course, Director.

Leonard Church: I hope this test will succeed in order to get my program to work right.

But few weeks later

Ataru: Hey, what's your phone number and what's your address?

Marine girsl: Just get away from us!

Marine girls punch Ataru in the face as he hits the ground.

Atraru: Couldn't get any worse?

Lum: it did.

Ataru: Don't tell me?

Lum: I have watched you fail at this. Just terrible. I think I can give them a favor.

Electric zaps is showing on armor HUD.

Ataru: No. No. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Massive Electric shock rocked Cairo Station.

Author's notes: All the A.I unts were named after each series of Rumiko Takashi's work of Ranma ½, Urusei Yatsura, and Inuyasha. Sorry, to make it a crappy intro to the A.I.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The new suit comes in and the attack

In Ataru's barracks

Ataru: Man, what a dream that was? Wait, it was a sexy dream I mean.

Lum: All you do in that dream is a harem, right?

Ataru: That's always been my longtime dream.

Lum: (sigh) out of all A.I units, you could pick, but you didn't have to pick me at the first place.

Ataru: Well, I couldn't stand it. I can't let them lock you up in storage again. Besides I feel bad about that.

Lum: Aw! That's so sweet!

Ataru: Yeah, I'm very nice guy.

Lum: Any breakfast?

Ataru: Lum, let's talk about the food you cook.

Lum: What's wrong with my cooking?

Ataru: I know you're A.I. unit, but your cooking ways is off…balance.

Lum: What you talking about? This best I can do.

Ataru: Forget it. I'm going to the cafeteria and eat there.

Lum: And eat what? Crappy food they serve?

Ataru: It's much better than your food?

Lum: What's wrong with my cooking?

Ataru: Ok, first things it's too spicy which it will kill anyone in matter of second even a dog or an alien that we know.

Lum: So, I love spicy food!

Ataru: But you're an A.I unit!

Lum: I know, but I tasted it before. I think.

Ataru: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

Lum: You can be a pain sometimes.

Ataru: And what about you?

Lum: What about me?

Ataru: I figure you're a bigger nuisance, that's why they decide to put you in storage.

Lum: If you think I am a nuisance? Then why you pick me in the first place I may ask?

Ataru: It just….

Intercom: Spartan-117 and Spartan-413, report to the tech center, immanently!

Ataru: That's my golden ticket!

Ataru goes to tech center along with Master Chief.

Ataru: Chief, how you been?

Master Chief: Nothing much I just need armor upgrade.

Ataru: Yeah, besides I hate this armor. I don't get babes out of this Mark V.

Master Chief: The armor we getting is Mark VI.

Ataru: Mark VI? Can they come up with better name like….Babe Magnet or something cool to pick up the babes?

Master Chief: Naw, I'm cool.

Ataru: This sucks. You're no fun.

Marine Tech: ok, this is a new set of armor, the Mark VI. The best armor we have ever created and it's more flexible than the Mark V. Go try it on.

Ataru and Master Chief try it on.

Marine Tech: Optics, totally fry. Let's forget about the power supply. Don't you know how expensive gear is, son?

Master Chief: Tell that to the covenant.

Ataru: Could this armor be much cheaper? I mean this armor is for free, right? Wow, this armor rocks, I hope I can get some babes.

Marine Tech: Yeah yeah, you think we give this armor doesn't mean it's for free.

Ataru: I know that. If I have money, I brought this armor for free.

Marine Tech: Whatever man, laugh it up. Laugh it.

Intercom: Spartan-117 and Spartan-413, report to MAC command center with Admiral Hood.

Johnson: Chief and you…..Spartan, come with me to the Command center for a medal award.

Ataru: Award? Huh?

Ataru daydreams

Lord Hood: Spartan-413, you are present to receive highest honor of UNSC and also in courtesy of Earth Government, they will award you a harem of million girls. So, enjoy.

Ataru: Thank you, Sir! This is my best day ever! My greatest Dream has come true!

Back to the reality

Ataru: That would be so cool.

They reach to the Command center as Lord Hood awards to Master Chief and Johnson.

Lord Hood: Mirandra Keyes, I would present this award to you based on your father's actions. The Navy has lost of its best. And Spartan-413?

Ataru: Yes, sir.

Lord Hood: You get to…award of an honor to have a handshake.

Ataru: Ok, say what? A handshake? That's it? That's all I get for this service?

Lord Hood: We don't have enough time. And besides this is the greatest honor for you.

Ataru mutters as he began his handshakes with Lord Hood.

Lord Hood: And Cherry, the Buddhist monk?

Cherry: Yes?

Lord Hood: You are reward with medal from UNSC order of Buddha.

Cherry: Oh, bless you and humanity in this hour.

Ataru: Cherry gets a medal and I don't get anything, but a handshake?

In the hallways of Cairo Station, there is a female marine and male ODST making out.

Shinobu: oh, Inaba.

Inaba: Shinobu.

Shinobu: Why we must keep our relationship a secret? Me as a marine? And you as an ODST? How we can keep this on?

Inaba: That I don't know. It just that my superiors have extended my terms of serving as war continues. And there is rules about having a relationship of ODST and marine.

Shinobu: It just…..those one of pods could crash or killed by those aliens. I can't bear your death.

Inaba: I know. Someday, when this war is over, I wanted ask you something.

Shinobu: What is?

Inaba kneels down

Inaba: Will you marry me?

Shinobu: You know my answer already

They kissed again.

Intercomm: All ODST are to report to the ONI command level 2.

Inaba: I have to go.

Shinobu: Promise me you will live.

Inaba: Shinobu, there are promises I can't keep.

Shinobu: Inaba?

Intercomm: Japanese Sqaud 2-4, report to the hanger bay 2.

Shinobu: Seems I have to go.

Inaba: Will I see you again?

Shinobu: In this life, maybe.

They leave in their own ways.

Hanger bay2

Kosuke: Man, are we having a staff meeting or what?

Ryuunosuke: I dunno, but I'm glad that I aint't seeing the old man again.

The waves appeared out of nowhere.

Ryuunosuke's father: I love the SEA!

Ryuunosuke: How the hell you got here in Space!

Ryuunosuke's father: Guess son, I have join the marines as reenlisted to served with you.

Ryuunosuke: Let's get this straight. You sign up?

Ryuunosuke's father: Yep.

Ryuunosuke: Then how's business?

Ryuunosuke's father: well…didn't make much profit.

Ryuunosuke: And you thought the UNSC has a good paycheck.

Ryuunosuke's father: With your paycheck, we will buy our Hamachaya and reopen it!

Ryuunosuke: Look, We have fled from planet to planet due an Alien invasion from Harvest to Reach. And never in our life had never got a single customer because we set it up during a damn Alien invasion where no one left on the planet surface.

Ryuunosuke's father: Man up, my son.

Ryuunosuke: For the last billion time, I'm A CHICK!

The starting fighting each other.

Sargerent Onsen-Mark: What's going on here?

Kosuke: Family issues.

Onsen-Mark: I see. Where's our heavy specialist?

Kosuke: Well, she's not….

Shinobu: Present! Sorry I was late.

Onsen-Mark: Good, I hate this job. I wanted to be a school-teacher, my longtime dream. But this job is only open when all jobs are taken.

Lt. Mendo of Junior Navy officer, heir of Mendo Corporation.

Onsen-mark: Oh, crap. Lt. Mendo! Get up in attention, Sqaud!

Mendo: as you were. We have good news, men and ladies. Our platoon gets a new special member in this squad.

Onsen-Mark: What you mean special member?

Mendo: That we are chosen to have a Spartan in our platoon.

Kosuke: Spartan?

Shinobu: Spartan? Are those guys are stuff of legends? I hear they manage to wipe out legions of covenant troopers in a single battle.

Kosuke: Wow, I hear that they are unstoppable and can't be killed.

Mendo: The member will come in around 1500 hours.

Alarms! At the command center Lord Hood gives orders to everyone and looks at Ataru.

Lord Hood: I heard that you're a test subject of Freelancer program.

Ataru: Yeah? What about it?

Lord Hood: You're order is defending that A.I which contains all data that we need. I hope you deal this before.

Ataru: Yeah, I did. And what about the chief scientist, Rumiko?

Lord Hood: She took all the A.I and head to her lab in Japan.

Ataru: I see.

Lord Hood: So, defend this Station and the A.I you are carrying.

Ataru: Got it.

Ataru goes to his barracks.

Lum: What's going on?

Ataru: We are under attack!

Lum: By the Covenant?

Ataru: Naw, we attack by aliens named Cherries!

Cherry: Why you say that?

Ataru: Cherry! This not a place for old monks!

Cherry: I sense a city is about to be destroyed by unlucky presences.

Ataru: I really don't care what you say. You just made my day complete. Lum?

Lum: Yes?

Ataru: I hope, er going to make it.

Lum: We?

Ataru: Yeah.

Lum: OK.

Ataru: I have defended this station from evil aliens and protect all babes from the aliens.

Lum: Terrible.

Hanger bay 2

Intercomm: All marines! Defend the station at all cost!

Mendo: You heard them. In your stations.

Kosuke: I wanted to see Covenant up close.

Shinobu: I hope those ugly aliens can't destroy our home planet.

Ryuunosuke's father: Ryuunosuke, This is your first battle. Try to making me proud.

Ryuunosuke: For the last time, I am a CHICK!

Author notes: I added more recognize characters to fill the plot. I just made Inaba an ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) and the rest as marines. Mendo is a junior class navy officer due of his family connections. I just add them to fill the comedy which Urusei Yatsura was made to do. More recognize characters will be added. Warning, there will be a side-story about Inaba about his adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Covenant Attack on Earth

As a small covenant fleet led by Prophet of Regret while Cairo station is under attack.

Onsen-Mark: This is where they die!

Explosion

Elite: Attack!

Grunt: Kill!

Ryuunosuke: Damn those Aliens!

Kosuke: They kept on going! Those little aliens are led by bigger aliens which if we kill their leader…

Ryuunosuke: They will be worthless.

Kosuke: I will provide you cover fire.

Ryuunosuke: Got it!

Ryuuonsuke runs towards the Elite who is command of the Grunts.

Ryuunosuke: Take this!

Ryuunosuke fires her battle rifle which kills the Elite.

Grunt: Yep! The leader is dead! RUN!

The Grunts ran away.

Kosuke: They are running away?

The grunts ran away to the hall until more Covenant units appear.

Kosuke: Oh, great?

Ryuunosuke: That was the first wave? How we can beat them?

Shinobu: I can.

Shinobu is carrying a machine gun by her two which manage to score a large numbers of the covenant soldiers.

Jackal: Retreat!

Shinobu: Run back, where you come back from!

The Jackals retreat until Third wave came in, but this thing is pair of Hunters (Big aliens with big cannons on their hands also with heavy armor. Weak spot is on the back)

Kosuke: Incoming!

Boom!

Ryuunosuke: Crap? With that armor? How we can beat them?

Onsen-Mark: If we only have rockets or something?

Waves appear as Ryuunosuke's father appears with two pistols in his hands.

Ryuunosuke's Father: MASAKO!

He manages to kill the Hunters as he shot them in the back.

Kosuke: Wow! That was so cool! How you get the waves get in space?

Ryuunosuke's Father: Welllll…..I dunno?

Ryuunosuke: Old man, you always surpise me with your strange antics.

Shinobu: Guys, those aliens are coming in fourth wave.

Fourth wave contains 4 sqauds of Gunts with 2 minor Elites and Major Elite.

Kosuke: Man, those aliens don't give up ever.

Ryuunsouke: Yeah, even the red one has better shields than the blue ones.

Onsen-Mark: Don't give up! We got a homeland to save.

They battle the fourth wave until Major Elite is knocking out by a hammer.

Marines: Huh?

Ataru appears in his Mark VI.

Ataru: So, this I am report to?

Onsen-Mark: You're the Spartan?

Kosuke: You save us?

Onsen-Mark and Kosuke bows.

Both: Thank you to save our lives.

They look up.

Both: Huh?

They turn around to see Ataru hitting on the girls.

Ataru: Can I have your phone number and address?

Shinobu: How about…no!

Shinobu hits Ataru with crate and Ataru heards to Ryuunosuke.

Ataru: Wanna go on date with me?

Ryuunosuke: No way.

Ataru: C'mon!

Ryuunosuke: Just get away from me.

Ryuunosuke punches Ataru to the wall.

Onsen-Mark: That's the Spartan they sent us?

Kosuke: Doesn't act like one.

Explosion!

Onsen-Mark: What was that?

Lum: That was one of our stations got destroyed!

Onsen-Mark: Who said that?

Ataru: Lum did.

Onsen-Mark: What you mean, Spartan?

Ataru; She's an A.I unit in my head. It just my new helmet has speakers now than the last time.

Lum: That's correct.

Mendo: So, Spartan can we see this A.I that we can understand.

Ataru: Ok. Get me a terminal.

They gave him a terminal.

Lum: Hey ya! I'm Lum.

Mendo: So, that's the Spartan was carry. So lovely and beautiful plus graceful A.I unit she is.

Lum: Thank you.

Ataru: Hey! She's my responsible! I did the one carrying her around my helmet.

Ataru puts Lum back into his helmet.

Mendo: Heh, I see.

Intercomm: Tomoniki squad, report to In Amber clad, right now!

Mendo: You heard them. Let's go!

Ataru: I'm coming!

They reach In Amber Clad.

Shinobu: We made it. So, where are we going?

Marine: Duuno, once Miranda Keyes gets Master Chief, we are heading to the surface.

Ataru: Where to?

Marine: New Mombasa.

Lum: what for, Marine?

Marine: The aliens have landed there.

Kosuke: They landed on the surface?

Onsen-Mark: We can't let them filth the Earth.

Mendo: Indeed.

Loud thud is heard.

Ataru: Swell. We are going.

Onsen-mark: Let's go!

Kosuke: This is my best day!

Ataru: Just shut up, man.

On New Mombasa, Africa as Three Pelicans carrying three sqauds as one gets shot down carrying the Tomobiki Sqaud.

Ataru: Ow?

Onsen-Mark: Is everyone ok?

Shinobu: I'm ok.

Kosuke: I'm cool.

Ryuunosuke: I'm fine as it was. This is nothing compare to my old man training.

Ryuunosuke's Fahter: You were saying son?

Ryuunosuke punches her dad.

Onsen-mark: We aren't to fight each other in this time of need.

They move out of the crash to get encounter by massive covenant infantry units.

Shinobu: More of them?

Kosuke: Here we go!

Lum: Ataru! Zealot!

Ataru: What?

Zealot Elite: Kill them!

Zealot Elite drew out his Energy sword and lunges at Ataru until Ataru catch the sword with his hands.

Zealot Elite: What? How?

Ataru: I never lost to thing like you and besides there are others before I catch energy swords with my bare hands. I never lose my record.

Ataru grabs the energy as Zealot Elite was kicked and killed the Zealot by his own blade.

Lum: Wow, that is so…..cool! And amazing!

Ataru: Sometimes I scare myself.

Kosuke: Wow, how did you do that?

Ataru: yeah, that. It just happens when I'm lucky catching energy swords with my hands.

Kosuke: What's your record catching them?

Ataru: Lost count.

Kosuke: I see.

Shinobu: Guys, let's go before more of them come.

Ryuunosuke: She's right! Or else we're dead meat.

They move out as they counter more covenant troopers in the streets of New Mombasa until they counter Master Chief with few Marines.

Onsen-Mark: What happen?

Female marine: That scarab blew right at us and broke our line.

Ataru: Chief, how you been man?

Master Chief: Nothing much.

Cortana: That's new for Spartan who is change now.

Master Chief: Got another sword?

Ataru: Oh, this? I just got it.

Lum: But that was so amazing how he handle Zealot with his own hands.

Cortana: Then you're no originally a Spartan like the Chief.

Ataru: Oh, it just happens that's all.

Sargent Johnson comes in with Tank which Master Chief drives to catch up with the Scarab.

Ryunnosuke: That thing is tough than a sumo wrestler!

Shinobu: Nothing can be hit by my rockets and my chaingun.

Kosuke: Unless?

Scarab blow up

Kosuke: unless Master Chief blew it up.

Shinobu: No, you think.

Onsen-Mark: Sqaud! We are order to join the In Amber Clad.

Kosuke: Like right now?

Ataru: something telling me, I got a bad feeling.

Inside of In Amber Clad

Mendo: Since the squad has lost it's combat medic, we have received new combat medic.

Kosuke: Like who?

Mendo: Miss Sakura?

Sakura: I'm Sakura. I will assist in combat with first aid kit.

Ataru: What fine woman, you are.

Sakura: Get away from me you lecher!

Sakura punches Ataru in the face as he hits the wall.

Sakura: Sir, who is that?

Mendo: That's the Spartan in the Tomobiki squad.

Sakura: Are you saying I have to take care of this lecher?

Ataru: Let's go on date.

Suddenly Ataru gets shock by his armor.

Ataru: ow, who did that?

Lum: That was me. Don't you remember?

Ataru: Oh, yeah.

Lum: I did shock an Elite with this.

Ataru: Ow, stop that.

Lum: This is your own good. Besides the missions are more important than girls around here, so you wanted a mega one?

Ataru: Oh, yeah stop me! Hey, want to go on date me?

More electoral shocks on Ataru and does the same time to Shinobu and Ryuunosuke.

Shinobu: Good.

Ryuunosuke: Good, that would stop him from trying to grope me.

Ataru: Were you saying?

Ryuunosuke: Get away from me!

Ataru hits the wall.

Lum: You know Ataru, you're terrible at all.

Ataru: It just it's my spring time of my youth.

Intercomm: We enter slipspace with the enemy. Location, unknown.

Cherry: I knew the city is destroyed.

Everyone is shocked

Sakura: Uncle! Where how you been?

Cherry: Oh, I'm the ship's monk. I sense this young man is about having unlucky event that….

Ataru: Oh, no. You're not saying a word about being me unlucky.

Cherry: No, that involves an Empire falls on your unluckiness and….

Ataru: Just shut up, Cherry.

Author's Note: I have put Kosuke from Manga version. It just Megane and his troop is so overrated in all fanfics I read and finding it so annoying, so I decide to put Kosuke in the story for better plot. Even the anime verison, it just they just ruin the moment. I rather have Kosuke in my fanfic because he is cooler than Megane and his troop who are so damn &*^*ing annoying as hell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Return to Halo

Inside of In Amber Clad

Kosuke: Man, I hope this adventure never ends.

Shinobu: Hey, Kosuke why you join the UNSC for?

Kosuke: Well, I wanted to join the adventure and need the tuition to college. And what about you, Shinobu why you're here?

Shinobu: I just got drafted.

Ryuunosuke: I only enlist go get away from him

Ryuunosuke's Father: Son, we are doing this for the Hamachaya.

Ryuunosuke: For the last time, we never have single customer come to our shop since this damn alien invasion since I was born.

Ryuunosuke's Father: True. But I need to tell you something about your mother.

Ryuunosuke: Mom? What happen to her?

Ryuunosuke's Father: Me and your mom met at Biko. We have settle down to raise you, but then the aliens came and kill her in front of my eyes. After that, I have vowed to train you until you're ready to take of the Hamachaya.

Ryuunosuke: Those aliens killed my mom?

Ryuunosuke's Father: Yes, once I got out of here along with you. They glassed the planet as we left.

Ryuunosuke: I never forgive those Aliens!

Ryuunosuke's Father: So, I see, my son.

Ryuunosuke: For the last time, I'm a CHICK!

They are starting fighting each other.

Shinobu: This will never end.

Kosuke: Yeah, it looks like it.

Somewhere in the ship as Ataru thinks about the nightmare that occurred before return to Earth.

Lum: Ataru, what's wrong?

Ataru: This war is going wrong for humanity.

Lum: You can't give up hope.

Ataru: Yeah. I always say we find a way.

Lum: That's right. But I want to ask you something.

Ataru: What is it?

Lum: Why did you pick me at the A.I unit selection?

Ataru: Well, I….I..I….I.

Intercom: We have reached another Halo ring.

Ataru: Another one?

Lum: I thought we destroyed it?

Ataru: Something telling me it's noting going to be good.

Cherry: It is.

Ataru: Damn you, Cherry. Why you have pop out of nowhere.

Cherry: My boy, you are different. You are braver than usual. It seems you are in…..

Ataru: Don't say it. I have meet up with the squad.

Lum: Ataru, why you so mean to cherry?

Ataru: Lum, cherry is just annoying and talks about bad omens to me.

Lum: It just doesn't talk to let him what he has to say.

They leave as they left Cherry behind.

Cherry: That boy has no patience. It seems that he is love with that A.I. girl, but not there yet. Not yet, but soon.

In the hanger bay

Kosuke: Hey, Sarge. What's the op?

Onsen-Mark: Our commander has to retrieve the "key." But our mission is simple, to keep the covenant off her back.

Kosuke: A key, huh?

Intercomm: ODSTs are away.

Sakura: So, the building called the "Library" has this key.

Onsen-Mark: That's right. The Spartan knew about this ring before he came back from another one.

Ataru: Yeah, I have been there. Believe me, you don't want to experience there.

Kosuke: There is more than one?

Shinobu: What its function? It's a Fortress from an invasion?

Lum: No, they are WMDs and they can kill all species in a galactic scale.

Shinobu: Scary! We could all die with one blow.

Mendo: I wanted assist Commander Keyes, but you're all coming with me for secret mission. Lum-san, Tell us about the ring.

Lum: The ring is like our world, but little different. But there is a bigger danger than the Covenant.

Ryuunosuke: Like what?

Lum: The Flood.

Shinobu: Like a flash flood?

Ataru: No, they are more like zombies, but uglier.

Shinobu: Ewww!

Kosuke: Zombies?

Onsen-Mark: Will our weapons work on them?

Ataru: It works.

Kosuke: Oh, I hope that they can't be killed.

Ataru: They can infect anyone.

Onsen-Mark: Anyone?

Ataru: Yep.

Mendo: Don't worry, as long I'm here to protect the ladies in this mission.

Kosuke: Humph, rotten snob.

Mendo: What did you say, marine?

Ataru: He meant to say was…Baka.

Mendo drew out his katana towards Ataru as Ataru catches it.

Mendo: I don't care if you're a Spartan. NO one ever called me a Baka!

Lum: Calm down, Lt.!

Ataru: Lum is right. This ain't the time to fight.

Onsen-Mark: I receive the orders go with the commander and Spartan-413; you are to help master chief to kill the prophet.

Ataru: What? Can I just….

Ataru grabs Sakura.

Ataru: Say good bye.

Sakura: I hope you just die for all the women on Earth to be happier even you are listed MIA.

Sakura punches Ataru and Ataru grabs Shinobu

Ataru: Please just this once.

Shinobu: Just get away!

Shinobu hits with box crate with weapons and his last victim Ryuunosuke.

Ataru: Come on! Can I have some love?

Ryuunosuke: Can you give us a favor and just die!

Ryunnosuke punches Ataru as he flies out of the hanger into the ring and screams saying…

Ataru: Why does this happen to me?

Ataru gets electric shocks from Lum in his armor.

Lum: Because you're terrible picking up girls.

Ataru: Oh, shaddup!

As Ataru landed on the Ring, but hit on the ground.

Master Chief: Huh? What was that?

Cortana: I dunno, chief.

Ataru: Ow!

Master Chief: oh, it's you.

Ataru: Ow! I have must hit my head.

Master Chief: Where you come from?

Ataru: From the ship.

Master Chief: That's very strange from you. I am beginning to understand why they pick you.

Ataru: It's in my family genes.

Lum: Cortana, long time no see.

Cortana: Lum, great to see you. We need to kill Prophet of regret before the any happens to us.

Ataru: Like what?

Massive Covenant appears with High Charity.

Master Chief: Like right now.

Ataru: Oh that. We need go right now.

Master Chief: Heard that.

They go on until they meet Regret (High Prophet which is the main evil rulers of the covenant. There is other two Prophets, but you get to meet them as well. I already mention them in early chapters.)

Regret: Truth, I have found something on Earth which it help the Great Journey.

Truth: What is?

Regret: it just….

Master Chief: The Party's over.

Regret turns the holo off to see Ataru and Master Chief with their battle rifles.

Regret: Guards! Kill the Demons!

Ataru: Demon? You mean Oni.

Lum: Ataru, what is…an Oni?

Ataru: I don't have time to explain for that!

Elite Guards attack Master Chief and Ataru in a struggle as Ataru manages to catch the energy sword which adds to another count in his countless catches of energy swords and Master Chief goes ahead to kill Regret.

Regret: NOOOO!

Regret dies under Master Chief's hands

Ataru: This is their leader?

Cortana: Technically, no. We have to capture or kill more prophets which they are two of them.

Ataru: Danmit!

Lum: you thought the war will be over in a matter of second.

Ataru: Yeah, but there are two of them? Can this war be over by now?

Lum: Afraid not.

Cortana: But I think I overheard, they had order the phantoms to return and they about to glass us.

Ataru: Glassed? I haven't lost my virginity yet.

Cortana: That's why we have to get out of here!

They run to the edge to avoid getting glassed and dive into the lake until they were grabbing by something.

Ataru: I got a bad feeling about this.

Author's note: This takes place on Delta Halo, in fact another Halo ring (takes place in Halo 2 if you know about the game). Regret is one of those crazed fanatics who wanted to activate Halo for so called "Great Journey." IF you don't what's going on, go research or play the Halo series to understand what's going on. This is a parody and an abridged way in my fanfic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Heavy Price Paid

Meanwhile in the Halo Ring

Grunt: Oh, no! I'm going died?

Grunt gets killed by Kosuke.

Kosuke: Hey, look I killed him.

Ryunnuosuke: Man, those aliens are everywhere.

Shinobu: I only kill 5 Elites and 20 grunts.

Kosuke: Wow, that's impressive record of kills.

Shinobu: What you think? I'm the heavy specialist.

Kosuke: Oh.

Onsen-Mark: Let's cut the chit chat. We have bigger worries for now.

Kosuke: Like what?

Onsen-Mark: Remember about the flood?

Kosuke: Oh, that? What about it?

Onsen-Mark: I mean they can appear at any place at any time. Do you forget when we first encounter them as we face them in a valley?

A Flashback showing the squad battling the flood with fear and desperate to stay alive with everything they got as Onsen-Mark accounted.

Mendo: Humph! I haven't seen them yet, but I would suspect that Spartan would be the first one to be infected.

Shinobu: Lt. You shouldn't mean things; I mean he did save us from the Elite from Cairo station.

Mendo: True to that.

Cherry: So, I sense we are doom on this ring.

Boom

Sakura: Uncle, how you get here from the ship?

Cherry: Got bored and decided to come with you.

Sakura: You dim-witted monk. Then how you get through those aliens?

Cherry: At first, when I travel they think I'm sort of a god or something?

Mendo: What? You! A god! That's so lame.

Cherry: It's true even they offered me food.

Sakura: How?

Flashback on First Ring as two elites is talking.

Elite: Did you remember about Hierarch about the Wise one?

Elite 2: Yeah, that he is small and all wise. Plus he can appear at any moment even as we speak. And don't look human.

Grunt: sir, I found something!

Elite: What is it?

Grunt: We found the Wise one!

Elite: What? Show us!

They go with the grunt and sees Cherry being worship by the Grunts.

Grunts: Oh, wise one. Give us your wisdom.

Cherry: Ok, I sense…..you will go a place beyond you dreams.

Grunts: Yeah, the Great Journey exists! Oh, bless the wise one.

Elite: Wise one? Where are the Gods? The Forerunners?

Cherry: I will give you the answer if you feed me!

Elite: At once, the wise one. You! Give him food.

Mountains of Food were given to him who he ate it all.

Elite: Can you give us the answer?

Cherry: Ok, I sense those you recalled…they are with Buddha along with the ones are with Buddha.

Elite: Buddha? IS that a Forerunner name?

Cherry: it is name of you recalled, my follower.

Back to the present, Cherry gets hit by Sakura.

Sakura: You're no god, you just want to eat their food and lie to them. By the way, how was the alien food taste like?

Cherry: Tastes like….cherries

Everyone was shocked what he said.

Radio: The library's barrier is down. Tomobiki squad, we have new mission for you.

Mendo: Come in, what's our mission?

Radio: There is a large Elite force coming to the Library to witness about the Halo thing. We overheard in their communications. But looks like the leaders of the Covenant called Councilors and if we kill them, we end this war right now.

Mendo: I see, understood. Everyone listen up.

Everyone goes to Mendo.

Mendo: The Covenant has sent their leaders to witness firing of the Halo. But this last chance to save the human race from danger. Let's go!

They go to the area to counter the Elite Councilors and after the Arbiter is betray by Tartarus, Chief of the Brutes, Ataru wakes up and sees something.

Lum: Ataru, what is that ugly thing?

A flashback of his nightmare appears to him for a second.

Ataru: Something terrible, that I know.

Gravemind: So, This one made of machine, this one is flesh and faith, and this one is somehow full of doubt.

Ataru: What you mean in Doubt?

Gravemind: There is something we must do.

Arbiter: Just kill me. I have no time for talk.

Gravemind: There is much time for talk.

Gravemind explains about Halo which it is a WMD and to show two different points of view of monitor of the ring and Prophet of Regret.

Master Chief: This thing is right. Halo is weapon. Your prophets are making a big mistake.

Gravemind: There is enough time to stop it. You must do what you do and you must stop it with enough time. And also you, doubter.

Ataru: Who me?

Gravemind: You have feelings that you are surpassing which denying for quite some time which I have sense it.

Ataru: Hey, at least I don't look ugly as you.

Gravemind: Stubborn mind, you are. It seems you are in some kind of curse which there is one way to break it.

Ataru: Spare me with that. You kind sound like Cherry and look like him.

Master Chief: Ataru, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Ataru: There is one thing. I don't want you take away Lum ever!

Master Chief: What?

Arbiter: What?

Cortana: What?

Lum: What?

Ataru: I won't let you!

Gravemind: It seems I would send you with him. In the meantime, you know what I mean.

Gravemind sents the three somewhere. Ataru and Master Chief to High Charity where a civil war began and the Arbiter to Halo ring.

Truth: The Great Journey will began when Tartarus will start the Halo to begin.

Ataru and Master Chief appear.

Master Chief: boo!

Grunt: Yep! Run away!

Master Chief: Thank you!

Truth: Demons! Kill them!

Ataru: What's this demon thing?

Lum: I don't think so. Maybe they just afraid of you, which could be it.

Cortana: There is no time for that. Chief, put me in the Covenant battle net.

Lum: me too!

Ataru and Master Chief put the A.I units in the terminal which they have control of the entire system.

Ataru: What now?

Master Chief: We fight our way through.

Ataru: Well, I hope it's not big.

AS they fight through the halls to see the entire city which they have to fight the entire city's defenses.

Ataru: oh, crap this city is huge. Bigger than Tokyo!

Lum: Ataru, what is Tokyo?

Ataru: Oh, that's where I was born in the Nerima ward.

Lum: Nerima Ward?

Ataru: That's where Tomobiki?

Lum: Tomobiki?

Ataru: I thought you were a smart A.I unit?

Lum: I am! Aren't you fight or what?

Ataru: What you think?

Grunts: Kill!

Lum: You know. (Wait a second, I heard of prisoners. I could use it like I do last time.) Ataru, there are female marines in the prison hold.

Ataru: Not falling for that.

Lum: Please!

Ataru: No!

Lum: Fine, I let Master Chief know about this.

Ataru: Wait! Female prisoners you say.

Daydream

Female Marine: Thank you for saving!

Female Marine 2: WE love to join in your Harem!

Female Marine 3: WE are under your command.

Ataru: There is nothing I can do.

End of daydream.

Ataru: that would add to my future harem. For hot Babes!

HE fights his way in the prison area along with Master Chief as they free the prisoners.

Ataru: Ok, I'm here to save ya and…..huh?

Male Marines: Thanks, man.

Ataru: Lum!

Lum: oopise?

Ataru: Did you have to lie to me to get me into the fight?

Lum: Well, I did hear about you saying to Gravemind.

Ataru: Oh, that. I just need a short exit. That's all

Lum: What you mean that he can't take me away?

Ataru: Well, I…..I…

Master Chief: Ataru, let's go!

Ataru: There are more important things right now.

Lum sigh

In the Halo Ring, Arbiter avenges his comrades who were killed by the Brutes until the Tomobiki squad appears in few yards.

Mendo: They must be here.

Kosuke: After fighting those zombies?

Shinobu: They were nasty things.

Onsen-Mark: I know I don't many shotgun rounds I fired.

Ryuunosuke: Tell me about it. This old man thinks that thing is his brother.

Ryuunosuke's Father: Ryuunosuke, this your Uncle Richard and he is going help us to build our Hamachaya.

Ryuunosuke: Are you stupid? That thing is a flood and it's not Uncle Richard besides you don't have a brother.

Ryuunosuke's Father: Oh, I see.

Shinobu: Guys, look!

They come to see all Elite councilors dead.

Kosuke: What the?

Ryuunosuke: Somebody beat us to that.

Mendo: No, if it's from other squads we know by now. This is plasma wound. Look.

Onsen-Mark: Looks like he was betray by something?

Cherry: Bless their souls. I hope they can be reborn again.

Sakura: Who'll do a thing like that? That doesn't make any sense.

Mendo: Hush! I hear something coming.

They hide until Brutes appear.

Brute: I hope those Elites are dead.

Brute 2: yeah, WE brutes are going to take over.

Brute: Cool, you think I wear his hat.

Brute 2: No Stupid! After we kill all Elites, we're going kill all the humans. We won and start the Great Journey and we become gods.

Brute: Ohhhhhh. Cool

Energy sword draws and the two brutes are killed by Arbiter.

Mendo: its elite! Kill him.

Shinobu: Wait!

Mendo: What is it?

Shinobu: Looks like he's….

Shinobu sees the Tears from the Arbiter.

Shinobu: crying. After witness his dead comrades.

Mendo: Just like a samurai.

Kosuke: What you mean?

Mendo: Samurais are very honorable to their comrades.

Onsen-Mark: Honorable alien.

Ryuunosuke: Guys! Did you forget? They killed and glassed people to death.

Ryuunosuke's Father: if they did that, then why those Brutes killed the Elites for? There has to be a logical reason.

Mendo: Good question.

Shinobu: We could go ask him.

Arbiter: Who's there!

Guns crocked

Shinobu: Guys! Stop this! We just want to talk.

Arbiter and the squad see a wraith tank coming.

Elite: Arbiter? You're alive? The councilors?

Aribter: Dead, my friend. They are killed by Brutes.

Elite: WE should know that Truth has betrayed us.

They see a Phantom going to the control room.

Arbiter: We have to stop them!

Elite: Yes, we must stop this madness.

Shinobu: We can help!

Mendo: NO, specialist we can't….

Kosuke: If you going there, I'm going.

Ryuunosuke: I'm going to.

Ryuunosuke's Father: Me too.

Sakura: Why not.

Cherry: As I.

Mendo: (sigh) we will assist you.

Onsen-mark: me too. I have fight war for 20 years now. You need my experience.

Arbiter: Thank you, I think we can get there before they cans start the ring.

Elite: I will do whatever I can. You have released the prisoners hold by brutes.

Mendo: Understand! Our first orders are to release the prisoner from those nasty Brutes!

Sqaud: Yeah!

In the High Charity, Mercy is about to get killed by Flood on his neck.

Master Chief: Your pal. Where's he's going?

Mercy: Earth! But you will never escape here, demon.

Ataru: Man, how many of those things are? And where are they going?

Cortana: That's a forerunner. That ship.

Ataru: That ship is strange looking.

Lum: because it's a forerunner ship, baka.

Ataru: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Cortana: Chief, if we going blow up Halo like last time, I have to overload the ship's engine.

Ataru: You're the one that nearly got us killed in the last ring.

Cortana: Yes, that was me.

Master Chief tries to pull cortana out of the system.

Cortana: No, I have risk this. I don't work if we did remote it.

Ataru: Good, I heard all day long. Come on, let's go!

Ataru pulls out the chip out his helmet to the terminal.

Lum: no, I stay put.

Ataru: What?

Lum: I'm going stay with Cortana to help her.

Ataru: You can't be serious?

Lum: I am.

Ataru: No, I need you. Earth needs you.

Lum: no

Lum turns her back to Ataru.

Lum: It's you. The reason UNSC have Spartan program, to protect Earth from any danger. I have to stay here to defend Earth for all means the cost.

Ataru: No, I can't let you.

Master Chief: Ataru, the flood is here. WE don't have enough time for this. We have to go now!

Ataru: No, Lum. I'm not leaving without you!

Lum: I have to. It's only way.

Cortana: Lum, you don't have to do this!

Lum: no, what if something happens to you. I mean what if something goes wrong?

Cortana: It could. But you're right; I could use your help.

Lum: Ataru, I must ask you something.

As Lum turns back to Ataru to ask him.

Ataru: What?

Lum: You never answer my question on Cairo.

Ataru: That? I…I…pick you because….you were my only friend I have ever known.

Lum: that's…very sweet of you.

Master Chief: Ataru, we must go now!

Lum: Bye Bye!

Lum goes to the system.

Ataru: Lum? Lum? Lum! You can't do this to me!

Master Chief: WE have no time for this!

Master Chief drags Ataru to the next platform.

Ataru: There is time to get her!

Master Chief: NO! She made her choice! Just let go! We have to strong.

Ataru: I know.

Master Chief: Let's go!

They fight their way in High Charity as they combat the flood.

Cortana: Lum, why didn't come with him? Why you didn't?

Lum: because….I is deeply in love with him. Besides you need my help in case something bad happens. This is best way to live another day to see him again.

Lum cries while Cortana conform her.

Cortana: It's ok. I know you made the right choice. But it's going very hard for him too.

Master Chief and Ataru enter the ship at the very last second.

Master Chief: Ok, We in.

Ataru: Lum.

Master Chief: What's wrong?

Ataru: Chief, you're only real person I can tell you my secret.

Master Chief: What is your secret?

Ataru: I….love her. But I'm too afraid it to say to her.

Master Chief pat Ataru on the shoulder as the ship exits High Charity.

Lum: Bye, Darling. I will…..always love you no matter what.

Author's note: The title of the chapter is from the music from Halo 2. It is a really sad music which I have put into this chapter. It's called Heavy Price paid in Halo 2 OST and which the song reflects the chapter meant as Lum sacrifices herself to save Ataru. I got COD: Black Ops on Wii. For those who wanted to play against me for some or no reason, it's EliteRepublicTrooper. And no, I'm not a pro at COD, so to be prepare how I suck so bad at it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back to Earth and Rebuild

Reach, before events took place shows Ataru at his training doing the usual girl hunting.

Lum (voice): I never experience as a girl, but ever when I saw your face. Full of Life, hopes, and dreams. There was a time that you have a noble soul as you help others in your training. You have that no other Spartan has….Love.

In the sky, that comes down two objects from the main ship that crash into the ground.

Kosuke: Man, that's bad.

Shinobu: What you mean, that's bad?

Kosuke: His armor is lock up.

Mendo: So, he didn't make it.

Kosuke: Could be.

Onsen-Mark: Without a Spartan, we never win this war at all.

Sakura: Don't get in despair. There is chance he could be alive again.

Cherry: I sense he has more willpower than we knew.

Mendo: (sigh) we have no chance to get heavy gear to pick him up.

Ataru: What you think I am? An object that is heavy?

Onsen-Mark: stubborn fool. You got us worry for nothing.

Mendo: Spartan, Where's Lum-San?

Sakura: Where is she?

Ataru: Looks at the chip.

Lum: Bye bye

Ataru: She stayed behind.

Mendo: You…..incompact Spartan!

Ataru catches Mendo's blade.

Ataru: This isn't the time to fight about it.

Mendo: You couldn't save Lum-san, but instead you left her.

Ataru: I didn't leave her!

The Sqaud back off.

Ataru: She just wanted to help Cortana on something in case something happens.

Sakura: Spartan?

Cherry: poor soul.

Master Chief: Ataru, are you all right?

Ataru: chief?

Arbiter appears

Ataru: Chief! Watch out!

Master Chief: Relax, he's a friend.

Ataru: Friend?

Shinobu: Yeah, we help him to stop the Halo from firing.

Ryuunosuke: Yeah, we just friends.

Ataru: That's cool.

Arbiter: We must hurry. The brutes could be hunting us at any moment.

Johnson: You better need this.

Johnson gives Ataru the pistol.

Ataru: Let's do this.

Kosuke: This rare for you.

Ataru: Well, I can't Earth cannot be destroyed by those aliens.

Ryuunosuke: Now we're talking!

Ataru: let's go!

They follow Ataru into battle.

Mendo: This strange from him. (He is more motivate than before. What happen to you I wonder?)

Ataru: (Lum, I will get you back and find a way to get you be real. I Promise you that!)

They have battle the covenant which it is Brutes now.

Ryuunosuke: This is for my mother!

AS she beats up a Brute with her fist while Shinobu fires a portable mini-gun.

Shinobu: Aliens will be DAMNED!

Kosuke: Got myself a jackal. Watch out for those snipers!

Onsen-Mark: WE have to push forward, squad!

Massive Ocean waves appear towards the Covenant units.

Ryuunosuke's Father: I love the Sea!

The waves overrun the Covenant.

Sakura: Well, that takes of thing.

Radio: All units report to Crow's nest.

Mendo: You heard them. Let's go!

They head to Crow's Nest.

Marine: Welcome to crow's nest.

Mendo: Thank you, private.

Ryoko: Big Brother!

Mendo: You got to be kidding me? Sis, what you doing here?

Ryoko: Helping the UNSC, Big brother.

Mendo: I thought Mom and Dad decided I join the UNSC.

Ryoko: They need the extra help. You're so mean.

Mendo: I wouldn't fall for you tricks.

Mendo stops and feels pain while Ryoko carrying voodoo doll.

Mendo: stop it!

Ryoko: I won't.

Sakura: Enough of this nonsense. There are more important things than this.

Mendo: You're right. Why you're here?

Ryoko: I heard they are short of junior officers. SO I join. Besides I'm not here to save the Earth. I'm here for Tobimaro Mizunokoji.

Tobimaro: Oh, no.

Ryoko: Tobimaro!

Tabimaro: I join the UNSC to get away from you!

Ryoko chases Tobimaro as the squad looked shocked

Ataru: That was….strange.

Mendo: What is so strange that aren't you chasing women for?

Sakura: That I may wonder.

Ataru: I just don't feel like it.

Mendo: I see.

Kosuke: Hey shinobu, have you wonder why he fights hard and doesn't chase women?

Shinobu: That I don't know.

Power cuts out.

Mendo: Argh! I'm afraid of the Dark! Help me! I'm afraid of the Dark! Help me! "Waan!...Kurai yo! Semai yo! Kowai yo!"

Power comes back on as Mendo look scared as he shakes.

Ataru: Yo, Mendo. Power's back on.

Mendo: Oh, I see.

Tsubame: Is anyone hurt?

Sakura: Tsubame?

Tsubame: Sakura?

Sakura: Tsubame!

Tsubame: Sakura, ever since they place you under battle field medic. What you did all this time?

Cherry: Sakura, who is this doctor?

Sakura: Well, uncle he's my future husband.

Others: Say What?

Tsubame: We are going to get married after this war is over.

Sakura: Oh, Tsubame.

Tsubame: Sakura.

They kiss.

Kosuke: Wow! They are lovers and yet this could be a final battle.

Shinobu: I let you a little secret Kosuke.

Kosuke: What is it?

Shinobu: I'm love with an ODST.

Kosuke: ODST?

Shinobu: He's from ODST.

Kosuke: That's new.

Shinobu: I know, but he purpose to me and to get married after this war is over.

Kosuke: Yo, Spartan. You got a girl in your mind.

Ataru: Don't want talk about it.

Kosuke: Okay. I see.

Radio: All units prepare for combat! All rally points is…..to War!

Kosuke: Man, I can get some action before I can get home.

Onsen-Mark: I hope I can get retirement from this.

Ryuunosuke: I'm getting sick of tired of those ugly things.

Ryuunosuke's father: I'm proud of you, my boy!

Ryuunosuke: For the last time, I am a chick!

Mendo: Here they come.

Brutes come in as the battle occur across Crow's Nest until a massive explosion as our heroes came out of the ruins as it take out the entire covenant attack force and they manage to escape from the explosion.

Kosuke: Some explosion that was.

Ataru: you think so.

Radio: This Inaba of ODST, we need help in ruins of New Mombasa in the Outskirts. We need some assistance.

Shinobu grabs the radio.

Shinobu: Inaba?

Inaba: Shinobu?

Shinobu: Where are you?

Inaba: Outskirts of New Mombasa. I think we are order to take down the anti-air craft that the covenant has installed. IF we take them out, we have a chance to win this battle.

Shinobu: Understood!

Inaba: I will meet you there.

Shinobu: Understood.

Mendo: Who was that?

Shinobu grabs her weapon.

Shinobu: An ODST need our help.

Ataru: Now, we are talking about.

Mendo: Spartan, this so unusual from you.

Ataru: This isn't the time for this. We drive those aliens out of earth.

Tsubame: That Spartan is right. There is something we fight for.

Sakura: That's right. We drive them back for our love.

Kosuke: I want return home as a hero.

Onsen-Mark: I wanted to be a School-teacher, that's all!

Ryuunosuke's Father: And reopen the Hamachaya!

Ryuunosuke: Oh, shut up!

Mendo: I see. Let's go!

They go to the Outskirts of New Mombasa to battle covenant forces to destroy the anti-air units along with Master Chief and the Arbiter.

Inaba: Shinobu-Chan!

Shinobu: Inaba-Chan!

Inaba: I told I will be alive.

Shinobu: Oh, Inaba.

Kosuke: Ahh, true love.

Plasma fire overhead as Jackals defending the anti-air units along with the Brutes and grunts, they are fighting hard to defending it.

Kosuke: Damn those Jackals!

They manage to destroy the Anti-Air units

Radio: That is last of those anti-air units.

Hood: All ships, attack at Will!

The UNSC ship fire at Truth's ship until something happens.

Onsen-Mark: Did we win?

Mendo: I don't know.

A portal appear

Kosuke: what is that?

Cherry: A strange portal I think.

Sakura: But where does it led to?

Ataru: oh, no. Don't talk me something is go wrong like some ship is going to crash on the surface.

A covenant ship appears that crash landed on the surface.

Shinobu: You have opened your big mouth.

Ataru: Aw, crap.

Ryuunosuke: Like what?

Ataru: The Flood. (Lum? Are you there?)

They reach the crash site which they counter the flood as until they were drag by Phantom.

Mendo: unhand us, fiends.

Elite: Relax; we are not here to kill you. Only help.

Ryuunosuke: I know you killed my mom.

Elite: Watch your mouth you….

Elite 2: That would be enough. This isn't the time for fighting in these times.

Onsen-Mark: He's right. So, what are we going?

Elite 2: We are heading to our command ship.

They head to the Command ship as they enter the room with Lord Hood, Commander Keyes, Master Chief, Arbiter, and along with other elites plus 343 Guilty Spark.

Spark: Thank you, Reclaimer. This is basically a storage unit which I hope it will contain you're A.I.

Then Cortana appears what happens to be a message until it has another which it was reserved after the first message ends. Now they are discussing what to about the situation to stop Truth from activating all the Halo rings and to stop the Flood. As they left the room leaving Ataru behind as he wonders about the second message on the storage unit.

Ataru: Can I have the storage unit?

Elite shipmaster: Why you ask?

Ataru: I want to hear the rest of the message. I think there was a second one.

Elite Shipmaster: Well, you may.

Ataru bows to him.

Ataru: Thank you.

Elite shipmaster: No, problem.

Ataru takes the storage unit and plays the message alone. He skips Cortana's message until Lum appear.

Ataru: Lum?

Lum: Ataru, I have to help Cortana to get the message, but Gravemind has known that we are in the system, but….argh!

Ataru: Lum!

Lum: Ataru, you have save us and we will help to Cortana's solution. We don't have enough time which we about to become one of them. Ataru, you have to get to the portal as where it leads to. Please, we don't have enough time.

Ataru: Lum!

The message ends

Ataru: Lum.

Ataru weeps.

Author notes: This takes place on Halo 3. I'm sorry I rush this chapter too quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Into the Ark

The alliance of Elites and Humans is created while in the Elite ship hanger bay.

Kosuke: Wow, you're really big.

Elite: Yeah, then why you're small compared to normal humans.

Kosuke: because we're Japanese.

Elite: What's that?

Kosuke: We are from Japan on Earth. Our sizes are not bigger than Europeans and Americans and plus Africans.

Elite: I see.

Kosuke: I'm Kosuke.

Elite: My name is Lomaree.

Kosuke: where you from?

Lomaree: I'm Sanghelios.

Kosuke: That's nice.

Lomaree: Yeah, I join the army because I was bored being a gang member. First, I Thought we are going to fight you, but I like to fight the brutes better.

Kosuke: So we even, then.

Lomaree: You are a strange one.

Kosuke: I know. Got a girl back home?

Lomaree: Girlfriend. I ask her to marry me and she said yes.

Kosuke: That's nice. I got one too. I even have her picture.

Lomaree: Let me see.

Kosuke shows his picture of his girlfriend.

Lomaree: She looks very pretty.

Kosuke: Yeah, also she's a big eater.

Lomaree: Me too.

Kosuke: Man, we are so alike.

Lomaree: If fate has connected us somehow for us to be friends.

Kosuke: We never know the ways of the universe, man.

In the far side of the hanger bay as Shinobu and Inaba are talking

Inaba: Shinobu, I miss you everytime I go on those pods.

Shinobu: I know. It just I hope this war can end so we can get married.

Inaba: Yeah, I hope so.

Shinobu: But since our units has joined to end this war.

Inaba: I know. I wanted see you even in battle.

Shinobu: Oh, Inaba.

Ryuunosuke: (sigh) I can't believe this war is just one bloody mess.

Elite: Why is that?

Ryuunosuke: Oh, what you want?

Elite: Seems you lost someone before the Great Schism.

Ryuunosuke: You're kind killed my mother and glassed my birth world.

Elite: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. But we must work together for a better galaxy than pesky prophets who are the ones who order us to glass your planet.

Ryuunosuke: You were…..lapdogs?

Elite: I'm afraid it is.

Ryuunosuke: You know what? Let's do this. Heh, my dad is making friends and telling about the Hamachaya.

Ryuunosuke's Father: After this war is over, me and my son…..

Ryuunosuke: I am a chick!

Ryuunosuke's Father: We are going to reopen the Hamachaya!

Elites: What is that?

Ryuunosuke's Father: OH, it is a restaurant fill with wonders of best meals we can make. Even I brought my friend's meal.

Elite: Hmmmm, what are they?

Ryuunosuke's Father: It just a snow cone with Sea Urchin flavor.

Elite: let me taste.

He gives the Elite the snowcone which he tastes.

Elite: Brothers, this snow cone is….most delicious I have ever tasted.

Now, they wanted one from him.

Ryuunosuke's Father: I hope you like them.

Meanwhile Sakura and Tusbame are talking to each other

Tsubame: How are things going?

Sakura: nothing much, sees weird things over the course. Of course, Uncle is taking the advantage again of so called, Wise one or whatever they think of him.

Sakura points out that show Elites giving food to Cherry.

Elite: Oh, bless the wise one.

Cherry: Thank you, my followers.

Elite: You are wiser than the prophets and we have decided for you to become our leader of our religion.

Cherry: I accept, but I get free food?

Elite: Yes, wise one. You can all the food you want without any expense.

Cherry: Now I do have a purpose.

Sakura: (sigh) when he never learns.

Tsubame: Why's not go there when I'm here.

Sakura: oh, Tsubame.

As there are couples and friends, there is Ataru is in deep depression.

Ataru: Why you have stayed behind?

Ataru looks at the chip.

Ataru: Why?

Onsen-Mark: Spartan, what's wrong? You want talk about it?

Ataru: Nothing, what're talking about?

Onsen-Mark: You look down? What's wrong?

Ataru: I said nothing. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone.

Ataru walks away to the pelican's doorway.

Onsen-Mark: What gotten to him?

Sakura: He's worry about Lum.

Onsen-Mark: What?

Sakura: Usually when he's around her, he chases women. But when she's not here, he is not the same.

Onsen-Mark: You mean?

Sakura: It seems he wants get her back.

Onsen-Mark: I see. She is his only life force to him.

Sakura: That's right. Incomplete he is.

Master Chief: That's how he was back in training.

Sakura: Spartan-117? How you know?

Master Chief: When I came back from mission to reach to train the new Spartans. Ataru was the usual you said, but once he told me before. It took place about year ago in Reach several months before the Covenant glassed the planet.

Flashback on Reach, before events of Halo 1

Ataru: Yo! Baby wanna go on date with me?

Female Spatarn: Get away from me!

Ataru gets punch into the sky and later on.

Ataru: Man, no numbers, address. Just nothing.

Then Ataru sees a girl with long black hair, barrettes on her head, definably Japanese wearing sailor uniform as she is part of Reach High School. Ataru approaches her.

Ataru: Hi! What's your name?

Shinobi: Eh, Shinobi.

Ataru: Shinobi? What's your phone number and address?

Shinobi: You're a Spartan, aren't you?

Ataru: Who me? Yeah, I am. I am one of super soldiers to defend our mother Earth.

Shinobi laughs

Shinobi: you're funny.

Ataru: That's they say about me.

Shinobi: Here's my phone number and address.

She gives him her phone number and Address.

Shinobi: call me if you want our date

Shinobi winks at Ataru and runs to get home.

Ataru: Out of all girls, I got one interest in me, YES! I like being a Spartan.

Master Chief: They did go on series of dates and Ataru did fall in love with her as she did.

Shinobi: Ataru, I have needed tell you something.

Ataru: What is it?

Shinobi: I begin to fall in love with you.

Ataru: Me too.

Shinobi: Ataru…

Ataru: Please Shinobi, you are the one for me.

Shinobi: Ataru.

They kissed

Master Chief: But something has happen.

Shinobi's Father: I don't approve this! You and the Spartan?

Shinobi: Dad, I love him.

Shinobi's Father: love him? Don't you know the trouble will be in if you kept flirting with that boy to the UNSC!

Shinobi: Dad!

Shinobi's father: Enough! The war is destroyed many lives. But we are moving.

Shinobi: Moving?

Shinobi's Father: Yes, we are moving to Mars. I have arranged your hand in marriage with fine young man which he is from Aristocrat heritage. With your marriage to him, we can have influence to UEG.

Shinobi: NO, I Love reach. Why we can't live here?

Shinobi's Father: You're too young to understand. In time you'll learn.

Shinobi: I don't want to learn.

Shinobi's Father: Shinobi! Or you will be disowned!

Shinobi walks away and meets up Ataru.

Ataru: Shinobi!

Shinobi: Ataru.

Ataru: Wanna go to the movies? How about dinner? Or to the park? Or…

Shinobi: We need to talk.

Ataru: Ok.

Shinobi: I'm….moving.

Ataru: What? Why?

Shinobi: It just…my father has arranged marriage which I have no choice to move.

Ataru: Have you say no?

Shinobi: Yes, but my father has threatened disowned.

Ataru: WE should.

Shinobi: Ataru, you don't understand. I'm a civilian and you….are a spartan, a soldier to defend Earth and her colonies. I'm sorry, I have my choice. Forgive me.

Ataru: No. You can't do this.

Shinobi: I'm sorry. This is the end for us. Good bye!

Ataru: NO. I can't allow this. We could…run away and have our life.

Shinobi: Ataru, the war has upon us and we can't do this. This has to end now.

Shinobi walks away.

Ataru: NO, I can't allow you to this.

Shinobi: Ataru just let go!

Ataru: I refuse this!

Shinobi: For the last time, LET ME GO!

Shinobi punches Ataru into the sky.

Shinobi: Please forgive me.

Shinobi runs away which she is able go back home.

Shinobi: I'm home!

Shinobi's Father: Good, we have to go. NOW!

Shinobi: Why?

Shinobi sees the television.

Television: Winter contingency has been declared. All civilians within all cities even at the countryside must leave the planet. Covenant forces have taken Alexandria as they are spread across the planet. All remain ships are bound to leave as more covenant ships are coming to Reach in large numbers. Repeat, winter contingency has been declared.

Shinobi's Father: Grab your things and go.

Shinobi: Yes, father.

In time they manage to grab their things as UNSC army troopers gather many civilians much as possible meanwhile Ataru is put into guard station to defend the shuttles from any Covenant units along with UNSC Army troopers until he sees Shinobi.

Ataru: Shinobi?

Shinobi: Ataru? What's going on here?

Ataru: It's the winter contingency. Come on; let's get you both out of here. Trooper let them in.

UNSC Army trooper: Sorry, they have to be in line. All private ships are used in the moment. WE can't afford them to get destroyed by Covenant air units.

Ataru: But….They are very important people in commercial sector.

UNSC Army trooper: Sorry, There is nothing I can do.

Ataru: What about any military craft left?

UNSC Army trooper: There is one about to leave. Quickly!

Ataru: Follow me.

They manage to reach there as they about to get lift off in time.

Ataru: Hey! What about them!

UNSC Marine: Get the civilans!

They grab Shinobi and her father to the pelican to reach their warship on space.

UNSC Marine: Hey, aren't you coming?

Ataru: I will find another ride.

Shinobi: Ataru!

Ataru: Don't worry; we meet again when it's all over.

Pelican lifts off.

UNSC Army trooper: Banshees! Incoming!

Ataru ducks as Banshees destroyed the pelican in mid-air.

Ataru: Shinobi? Shinobi! Damn it!

UNSC Army Trooper: Spartan, I have been order to take you to the pillar of autumn. We have to go now!

Back to the present

Master Chief: Ever since that day, he never got over the death of her. He just feels lonely.

Sakura: And the only girl has done this is Lum?

Master Chief: Right. Now, he doesn't want to lose her again like he lost her.

Sakura: So Lum has stayed behind with Cortana?

Master Chief: She did what she has to. And plus I getting Cortana back and he is too.

Sakura: I see.

Ataru walks into the side of the Pelican.

Ataru: Lum, I promise you. I won't lose you like the way I lost Shinobi.

Author's Notes: The character Shinobi was refer to the made up character as Lum disguise as her to save Ataru from humiliated in Chapter named Even Though I wait for you…. In volume 2 in wide brand verison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: New World beyond the Galaxy

Johnson: Marines! Get into your pelicans!

All the marines get inside the pelicans

Kosuke: Hey, Sarge. Where are we going to?

Onsen-Mark: It's called the Ark.

Kosuke: What will look like?

Ryunnosuke: Baka, didn't you hear the little robot thing told us?

Kosuke: Well…..

flashBack on Delta Halo

Guility Spark: The ark is much as this installation…

Back to the Present

Kosuke: NO, don't remember.

Onsen-Mark: But good news squad, we are having in ODST onboard.

Ataru: Like who?

Inaba: Is this Tomobiki squad? I had been reported to go with you guys.

Shinobu: Inaba!

Inaba: Shinobu! You're in this squad? We will fight alongside each other in heat of combat which shield by our love.

Shinobu: Oh, Inaba

Ryuonnsuke: Great, the love-smooching couple.

Onsen-Mark: Doors are closing. This is it. There is no turning back.

Ataru: This for the fight for our species, but all species to save in entire galaxy.

Sakura: Ataru is right, this is our last battle.

Tsubame: Looks like it.

Ataru goes to the cockpit on the pelicans to see as they about to go through the space battle above Ark as they going to Ark surface.

Kosuke: Ever feel you have a bad feeling about this.

Ryuonnsuke: You always have bad feeling about this.

Kosuke: Right right. I just I can come back alive to my fiancé.

Ryuonnsuke: You….have a girlfriend?

Kosuke: Yeah, but after this war as we get married.

Ryuonnsuke: That's good for you unlike my dad who arranged me to the weirdo.

Ryuonnsuke: Son, that's what's best for you.

Ryuonnsuke: For the last time, I'm a CHICK!

They start fighting as the others just sigh

Sakura: poor girl.

Tsubame: As you say.

Inaba: Shinobu, are they always like that?

Shinobu: Like every time on missions.

Onsen-Mark: Enough of this nonsense!

Onsen-Mark gets punched at the seat until the doors are open showing the outside which it is the Ark.

Kosuke: What the? Is this the ark?

Ataru: It looks like it.

Sakura: Looks different, but similar in some way.

Kosuke: It just like the Halo ring, but bigger in size.

Sakura: I see.

Onsen-Mark: Alright, let's go! We have clear this area for the Commander's ship to land.

They got off of the pelican as Ataru carries assault rifle and a battle rife in his back.

Onsen-Mark: We have orders to secure Master Chief's right flank. So, let's go!

The group of 9 people goes on as they face covenant forces on ground.

Brute: You two, secure this entrance.

Jackal: Yes, sir!

The Brute chief goes inside the building.

Jackal: Hey?

Jackal2: Yeah

Jackal: ever know why we are here?

Jackal2: What are you talking about? We are here for the Great Journey, stupid!

Jackal: Ohhh, I thought we are just we are on vacation.

Jackal2: You know what, I wish you were dead and be out of my way.

Something kills the Jackal

Jackal2: Larry? Larry? Not funny, Larry? Huh? Where those come from?

And something kills the Jackal.

Onsen-Mark: Nice shot, marine.

Ryuonnsuke: Thank you.

Kosuke: Yeah, sneak attack!

Ataru: Not quite, there is a Brute with group of grunts coming from Northwest. Let me handle them.

Ataru goes to face them in battle as he is going to use a plasma grenade.

Ryuonnsuke: Real heroic, you getting us killed!

Brute: Those puny humans thinking they can ruin our sacred mission.

Grunt: Hey, Ludwig.

Ludwig Grunt: What?

Grunt: I got a bad feeling about this?

Ludwig Grunt: You always have bad feeling about everything.

A plasma grenade sticks on Brute.

Brute: What the…?

Boom!

Ludwig Grunt: On a second thought…RUN!

The Grunts runs as they are right into the marines until the grunts are killed.

Onsen-mark: Nice work, Spartan.

Ataru: That was nothing.

Mendo: Tomobiki squad! Gear up! We are moving out.

Onsen-Mark: sir, where you come from?

Mendo: From Chief's squad.

Onsen-mark: oh….

Mendo: We have to link up with the rest of the squads and get inside in that building.

Sakura: There will be more covenant forces?

Mendo: Sadly, yes.

Shinobu: That's nothing new.

Inaba: at least I'm in your side.

Mendo: The objective to gather Intel about the Ark.

Kosuke: yeah, those great and wonderful forerunners left big pieces of junk on outer space for us to be discovered.

Mendo: Correct, private. Spartan, you take point.

Ataru: Like always.

Ataru takes point and while inside in the build he a moment of halt as in flashback Lum spoke to him back on High Charity.

Lum: Ataru, you are braver when you're true self reveal.

Back on the present moment

Mendo: What's wrong, Spartan?

Ataru: Nothing. Nothing is wrong.

Mendo: I see. Let's continue.

Ataru: right.

Ryuonnsuke: He's starting acting weird.

Kosuke: That's what I thought.

Shinobu: Ever since Lum stay behind, he is more different.

Inaba: what happen to him?

Shinobu: Well, it's a long story.

Inaba: Oh.

Tsubame: Why Ataru stops when he has a moment of pause?

Sakura: I don't know it got due of fact that Lum is in his mind now.

Tsubame: I see.

They fight their way through as they reach the main panels to know about the Ark as the Milk galaxy holo appears.

Kosuke: Dude, we are beyond the galaxy.

Onsen-Mark: So we are first Japanese to explore beyond our galaxy?

Kosuke: cool! We are beyond our galaxy.

Shinobu: Where exactly?

Inaba: We in the Halo of the galaxy.

Ataru: Weird? The rings we called them, but we are actually Halo region of our galaxy.

Inaba: True to that.

More Covenant forces appear in Phantoms

Ataru: Those guys don't give up ever.

Brute: Kill them!

Grunt: Kill!

Kosuke: Man, how enough they got?

Shinobu: Just kill them all!

Shinobu kills the entire covenant squad in matter of seconds.

Inaba: eh, Shinobu?

Shinobu: Sorry, Inaba to you what I am.

Inaba: NO, I like that.

Shinobu: Oh, thank you Inaba,

Kosuke: I'm going to puke.

Ataru: Watch out!

Kosuke: Huh? Oh….

Brute Chief is about to hit Kosuke with Gravity hammer until Ataru took the hit in the head as he flies to the ground.

Mendo: Spartan!

Ryuonnsuke: You no good, Blasted Alien!

The squad battles the Brute Chief as more damage taken to him until Inaba deals with final blow with his silenced SMG to the Brute chief.

Sakura: Tsubame, give me the tools.

Tsubame: Right away.

Tsubame brings the medical equipment to check on Ataru.

Sakura: Looks his helmet won't be a good use no more.

Sakura throws the damage mark VI helmet away until she can finally see Ataru's face for the first time since he was a Spartan all his life which his skin is extremely pale like all the Spartans.

Onsen-Mark: IS that his real face?

Kosuke: He's just like us. I mean I didn't know he's Japanese, I thought of him from somewhere else.

Mendo: I have heard about ONI has taken children when they are 6 years old. But this newest information I heard about the Spartan II program.

Ryuonnsuke: He risks his life to save someone.

Shinobu: Wait! I know him!

All: What?

Shinobu: he's Ataru.

Inaba: How you know him?

Shinobu: We used to play together as kids until middle of Elementary he just die mysterious.

Ryuonnsuke: Are you saying that the UNSC kidnap him for their Spartan project? Those heartless….

Mendo: I'm afraid so. But the one you saw was a flash clone in order to not get suspicious towards ONI.

Sakura: They use them like cattle. How pitiful.

Master Chief: No, because we were train to defend Earth.

Sakura: How you know?

Master Chief: I was taken too. I know it feels like to be trained to become as a Spartan.

Tsubame: Strange.

Sakura: What is it?

Tsubame: His vitals are….ok and green.

Sakura: What?

Ataru is snoring with no physical damage at all.

Mendo: That fool made us worry for nothing.

Shinobu: That's Ataru all right.

Inaba: Seems your old friend is ok.

Kosuke: For a minute, I thought we lost him.

Ataru wakes up

Ataru: Ow! Who hit me like a train?

Sakura: For starters, you save Kosuke from danger.

Ataru: Really?

Ataru gets up.

Ataru: What happen to my helmet?

Sakura: Got broken. You don't need it.

Ataru: That was the only helmet I got. Well, I am just too cheap for this stuff.

Tsubame: Just maybe.

Cherry: That's your real lucky feature.

Sakura: Uncle! Don't do that again. Besides where were you anyways?

Cherry: I have sense a bad omen, but there is a good omen coming.

Ataru: Don't even think that I am going to bring bad luck like the Ark is going to get destroyed and more crap is going to happen.

Cherry: yes and no

Pelicans appear

Onsen-Mark: Pelicans are here. Let's roll!

They got in the pelican until the robots appear

Ataru: You got to be kidding me.

But the robots ignore our heroes.

Ataru: I hope we don't get to fight them.

AS they leave the cartographer, Ataru looks at the open bay door.

Lum: Bye Bye

Ataru: Lum. I can't forget about you. Besides I can't die not yet until I get to see you again once more, I Promise you.

Pelicans left for a new mission

Author notes: Reference of Spartan-II program as ONI uses flash clones to cover-up their kidnappings, Ataru was the one of those subjects like Master Chief whose name is John-117.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Comes in shiny Knight in Armor

The pelicans come in with two elite phantoms to disable the barrier shields; our heroes have fight their way to disable them to assist Master Chief.

Ataru: Hey, Chief?

Master Chief: Yeah?

Ataru: If you find Cortana?

Master Chief: Yes.

Ataru: I'm gonna find Lum even it kills me. There is something that I'm not done here/

Master Chief: I completely understand my friend. Oh I forgot. I brought something for you.

Ataru: What it is?

Master Chief: Your body armor is still new, but this will help you.

Master Chief Shows him his Mark V helmet which his old helmet.

Ataru: My Mark V helmet?

Master Chief: You're going to need it.

Ataru puts it on.

Ataru: How long I haven't worn this thing?

Master Chief: Since we have received new armor.

Ataru: Yeah.

Master Chief: Let's go!

Ataru: Right behind, buddy!

Onsen-Mark: The Three barriers will have to be destroyed in order to get that crazed alien who bent on our destruction.

Shinobu: That's our mission all right.

Mendo: That's correct so. We must succeed at all cost.

Kosuke: Here we go.

Onsen-Mark: It going got hot!

Brute: Kill those humans!

Grunts: Kill!

They fight their way through to disable the Barrier which they have finish their task, but something went wrong as High Charity appears as some of the parts hit an Elite ship.

Ataru: You got to be kidding me?

Master Chief: NO.

A fragment crashes into the hallway along with few members of the squad.

Ataru: Not more of those things.

Shinobu: Oh, no.

Inaba: What is it?

Shinobu: The flood.

Inaba: The flood?

The flood appears as they attack our heroes.

Inaba: Oh, those things.

Ataru: Just kill them all!

They begin to fight the Flood and have to fight their way out.

Radio: Sargerent Johnson's team is missing and Johnson is captured by Covenant forces.

Ataru: Great, we have to get him.

They fight their way out as they combat the Flood which they meet up with rest of the Tomobiki Squad and the Arbiter.

Mendo: Spartan, what happen?

Ataru: High Charity has crash landed. That's the whole Flood army numbered unknown has landed.

Onsen-Mark: Unknown numbers?

Kosuke: WE are facing an army about infinite numbers.

Ataru: Besides we have stop those aliens to activate the rings and worse we can all be dead.

Ryunnosuke: Now we to save Johnson from those blasted aliens, right?

Ataru: Correct.

Master Chief: We have to link up with the Arbiter.

Mendo: Understood.

They are running to get to the Ark main control center as they in the hallway as Truth is talking about the "Great Journey" which he talk about for hours.

Ryuonnsuke: Does he ever shut up?

Ataru: Looks like it.

Shinobu: Pretty evil and very old too.

Kosuke: And thinks he's a big shot.

Inaba: He looks pretty weak to me.

Sakura: We are running out of time. We have to get there before he activates the rings.

Onsen-Mark: Sakura's right.

Tsubame: She's right; we have to save our species and their own from this terrible fate.

Cherry: As you say.

Ataru: Cherry! What are you doing?

Cherry: I sense something bad is going happen.

Ataru: Like what?

They kept going until the Flood Pure forms appear.

Flood Pure Form: Don't shoot. Just listen, we will lead you to the one has done.

They follow them as flood infection forms come out.

Shinobu: Nasty things!

Kosuke: Let's just go. At least they are helping us for now, right.

Ataru: I hope so.

They reach there as Johnson with Mirandra Keyes dead.

Sakura: Sarge, let me see.

Sakura sees Keyes as she checks her pulse.

Sakura: She's dead.

Johnson takes Keyes to the Pelican until Gravemind appears.

Ataru: Oh, great.

Onsen-Mark: Who is that?

Ataru: Gravemind! What did you do with Lum you monster!

Mendo: That thing took Lum?

Ataru: As I fear, my worst nightmare has come to be.

Sakura: Looks we have trade one villain for another.

Kosuke: ok, Time to go!

They attempt to leave in the Pelican, but the entire squad got knocked off. Brute flood forms appear as more flood forms appeared.

Shinobu: AHHHH! More zombies!

Inaba: Shinobu! Get down!

Inaba fires his shotgun at the Flood combat forms.

Shinobu: Inaba, I'm scared.

Inaba: Just stay behind me.

Ataru: (Lum?) Let's get out of here.

They fight their way with Arbiter and Master Chief until Master Chief opens the shutters showing the Halo that Chief destroyed.

Sakura: Is that another Halo?

Ataru: The one I been before I went back to Earth the one chief destroyed.

Mendo: How did you know?

Ataru: It just I know which I have been there.

Everyone is about to go back on the ships. In the Hanger as Master Chief is going to a banshee.

Mendo: We could go back home and leave everything to Johnson, Chief, and the Arbiter take care of things here.

Ataru: NO. I stay.

Mendo: What?

Ataru: I'm not leaving until I get Lum back.

Mendo: Why?

Ataru: because she's here. I just know it.

Sakura: But those things in crash site. You never make it.

Ataru: Not if I die trying.

Mendo: Do as you wish. Come on, let's go!

Ataru walks away.

Shinobu: Ataru?

Ataru: Yeah?

Shinobu: Just come back safety with Lum.

Ataru: I know I have made a promise to her.

Ataru walks up to Master Chief.

Ataru: Yo, chief.

Master Chief: Ataru? I thought you're going with them?

Ataru: NO, remember I said, I'm going to save Lum no matter what.

Master Chief: Sorry, I forgot. Let's go.

They hop into two banshees as they fly towards the Flood Lair in the ruins of High Charity.

Master Chief: Ataru, what your mission is to get Lum back.

Ataru: What about you chief?

Master Chief: I'm getting Cortana back.

Ataru: So we are going to save them in our own way.

Master Chief: Yep. Ataru, this fight is going determine how you're going to prove to her how you love her..

Ataru: I know that.

They land on the crash site.

Ataru: I hope I can find Lum in this place?

Master Chief: Just look for her. Meet you later. Try to stay alive.

Ataru: understand.

Ataru fights his way against the flood in the hallways of the ruined High Charity.

Lum: darling.

Ataru: Lum?

Lum: Where are you?

Ataru: Lum!

Ataru runs towards the voice as he rushes and searches every room he seeks.

Ataru: I'm not going lose you again. Not the way I lost Shinobi on Reach.

Lum: I never been afraid of my whole life. It's so dark in here.

Ataru: LUM!

Ataru rushes to her voice as he fights the flood on his way to save her.

Ataru: I have made a promise to you. And I am not going to break it!

In another Room, Master Chief got Cortana and radioed Ataru.

Master Chief: Ataru, I got Cortana. Have you found her?

Radio silence

Master Chief: Come in?

Cortana: He's looking for her?

Master Chief: Cortana, where's Lum?

Cortana: Since Gravemind knows Lum sends the Message he taken her to different room. He had been torturing her to death so we can't work together.

Master Chief: Which room?

Cortana: Gravemind thought if he separates Lum and I, we won't able take over the system. I don't know where she is. The only hope is Ataru finds Lum before it's too late.

Master Chief: I see.

Cortana: Now, we have found them before things gets ugly.

Master Chief: Yeah.

Author's notes: This is the 2nd edition of my fanfic, I know the last one it was so confusing that I have to change and reedit the plot to be more understand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Beginning of the End

As Ataru walks to the damaged rooms of High Charity, Ataru hears Lum groan on the panel as she experience pain never before in her A.I unit life.

Lum: Darling.

Ataru: Lum?

Ataru approaches to Lum on the panel.

Lum: Darling, It just….so dark and lonely without you. It just bears to hold it on due of my self-awareness has shortened my lifespan. I might not able to last this so long.

Ataru: Lum, I'm here. I will never leave you at my side.

Lum: Ataru? You're here? You came back.

Ataru: Don't call me by my name. Just call me Darling.

Lum: Darling? Why is that?

Ataru: It just when someone is in love, they use darling as endearment. I have made my promise to you which I have kept it so long.

Lum: You did?

Ataru: I told you, I'm not leaving you behind ever.

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: I'm putting you back on my head. I already miss those moments together.

Ataru pulls a chip to get Lum as he inserts into his Mark V helmet.

Lum: What happen to your new helmet that I may wonder?

Ataru: Got broken. I got wacked in the head.

Lum: Just Terrible.

Ataru: I know. People always kept saying that to me.

Radio: Ataru, let's go!

Ataru: got it Chief.

Lum: What took you so long?

Ataru: You know stuff. And stop the crazy prophet guy who was about to wipe us out in the face of galaxy.

Lum: OK, I haven't been you head for quite some time, eh?

Ataru: Don't you ever think about it.

Lum: Just kidding.

Ataru: You got me there.

Lum: I know.

Ataru: Let's get out of here.

Ataru finds the Pelican contains Arbiter and Master Chief.

Lum: Cortana!

Cortana: Lum? What happen to you?

Lum: Darling saved me.

Cortana: What's that?

Master Chief: She meant Ataru.

Ataru: Yeah and that. So…..What's your phone number and Address?

Lum: Darling no Baka?

Lum electrical shocks Ataru in his armor as Ataru drop in the floor.

Ataru: It's nice to have those electoral shocks back.

Arbiter: Sigh, I don't understand humans sometimes.

Master Chief: Punch it!

They got out of ruins of High Charity into the Halo Ring as they crash in.

Lum: Wow! This place looks new and much better design than the old one.

Ataru: You don't say.

Master Chief: Unless how they go here.

Ataru: What you mean?

The flood appears

Ataru: Oh, right. Them. Heh.

Arbiter: We have fought them. The control room we must go.

Master Chief: He's right. We must start the ring.

Ataru: What? Are you crazy? We could be killed!

Master Chief: Remember what the monitor said. It's in the works and not yet finished.

Ataru: If we fire the ring and then?

Cortana: It will kill the Flood without the remaining Halo rings.

Lum: Sounds simple enough.

Ataru: What about the Ark?

Cortana: It will be destroyed too.

They fight their way to the Control room as they meet up with Johnson, but suddenly they got separated which lead to a room with a control panel with a strange machine. Guilty Spark appears.

Ataru: What is that place?

Lum: some room that looks like a research center or something.

Guilty Spark: No, it's the genetic room.

Ataru: Genetic room?

Guilty Spark: Yes, in case of the Halo rings have fired, my makers have gathered all DNA of the species in the galaxy. You can create life with this.

Ataru: Life, huh?

Ataru daydreams

Girl: Master, we love you.

Girl 2: Can I massage your back?

Ataru: Oh, yes. This is the life. A harem

Showing the room full of women surround Ataru in his own harem, but it somehow to his mind it didn't feel right. Back to the present

Ataru: Can you make me a harem?

Lum: Darling!

Guilty Spark: AS you wish, but there is one condition.

Ataru: Which is?

Guilty Spark: You must give me your Construct to be as my lover.

Ataru: Lum?

Lum: Don't do it.

Ataru pulls out the chip and looks at it.

Ataru: NO, I'm going losing her again. I won't do that!

Guilty Spark: Fine, then I won't do it then. I know how it works.

Ataru: Wait! Show me how it works?

Guilty Spark: All you have to do is to activate the panel and create life in the screen as you desire.

Ataru: What about fusing an A.I unit into the body?

Guilty Spark: Why? What you mean?

Ataru: Is there is a way to fuse a shell body with A.I? I mean your makers are so advanced in techno stuff. I mean it is possible?

Guilty Spark: Yes, but this the only room that has the options and yet my makers has never test it.

Ataru: If they never test it? How it works, you baka?

Guilty Spark: It just did. Now, I must go to seek the others in the next room.

Ataru: The others?

Guilty Spark: You will take your time to think about this. I will tell them about the ring will be finish in a few days. So, I don't expect second thoughts and don't you ever think about fusing A.I unit into that machine. SO, ciao!

Guilty spark left and Ataru looks at the chip and puts in the panel.

Lum: What are you doing?

Ataru: Granting a wish.

Lum: You are not better having a harem! Have you do that by that robot. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you!

Ataru: NO, I don't. I have a better idea.

Ataru pushes the enter button as he selects what he wanted.

Lum: What's happening? Darling? What's going on?

Ataru: I am making your wish come true.

Lum: What?

Lum transfers into the machine until the machine stops until the door opens showing a graceful figure with long green hair with two horns stuck out, wonderful body, and smooth skin wearing a tiger strip bikini. She falls into the ground until she is grabbed by Ataru as he takes off his helmet.

Ataru: Lum, wake up! Wake up! I got you; I have made your wish come true. You're a real girl now. Please wake up! Lum? Lum! There is something I have to tell you which I have place myself in doubt….it just…it just…without you I'm just a hopeless loser without a girlfriend. Oh, For the Love of Humanity! I LOVE YOU!

Lum's hand reaches to touch Ataru's cheek which Lum opens her Blue eyes

Lum: Darling? You mean it?

Ataru: Yes, I mean it. I love you. You complete me.

Lum: Oh, darling. I love you too.

Ataru: Lum-Chan.

They are embracing kissing each other.

Lum: I feel warmth. I never felt that before.

Ataru: Because you are real now.

Lum: Real?

Lum stands up and floats in the air

Lum: How I can float and fly at the same time?

Ataru: Oh, I add more elements into your body. I have accidently add electric shocks due your avatar conditions which it looks perfect.

Lum: You think I'm cute?

Ataru blushes while Lum got closer to him floating towards his face.

Lum: Aren't I?

Ataru gulps and nosebleeds

Lum: Even I was in my A.I form?

Ataru: Well, I….I….

Lum: I got you.

Ataru: Lum-Chan?

Lum: I know you love me. Let's go find the others.

Ataru: Coming. Wait a second!

Lum: Huh?

Ataru: You wanna hold hands?

Lum: eh, ok.

Ataru: Just hold on with my hand and I will protect you.

Ataru carries the pistol and holds Lum's hand at the same time to get out the room to go into the Control Room to meet up with Arbiter, Master Chief, and Johnson.

Lum: I can't believe I'm a real girl.

Ataru: (wow, I am truly in love with you. I never felt happier in my life) Lum, I…

Lum: What is it?

Ataru: You do…..look cute even when you were A.I.

Lum smiles and snuggles Ataru which he blushes

Lum: Thank you

Ataru: I know.

Lum: I knew you have a noble heart.

Ataru: Yet, girls didn't see that.

Lum: I know and it just you make me happy.

Ataru: I do?

Lum: Sometimes you can a jerk, but I just can't help it.

Ataru: Lum-chan?

Lum: Don't say it. I know you love me. Let's go!

As they walk towards the Control room as Guilty Spark is gone insane.

Guilty Spark: This ring is mine?

Ataru: Chief? Arbiter?

Guilty Spark sees Ataru which he betray Guilty Spark

Guilty Spark: YOU! You betray me behind my back? You made an organism on your Construct? This is…unacceptable! You must be terminated at all means stated in protocols!

Lum gets front of Ataru in a defensive stance.

Lum: I won't let you hurt Darling!

Guilty Spark: Do what? I must follow my protocols! This ring belongs to me! Not you! I will return you to your state and make you my lover!

Lum: Like Hell I would.

Ataru: You are insane! I won't let you do that!

Guilty Spark: I will make you eat those words!

Johnson: Not for long!

Spartan laser hits Guilty Spark and Master Chief grabs Johnson's weapon. Ataru fires his pistol at Guilty Spark.

Guilty Spark: Don't you understand? I am true owner of this ring!

Lum: I don't think so!

Guilty Spark: What?

Master Chief: Hasta la vista, Baby!

Lum: This is the end!

Lum throws her lighting attack and Master Chief fires the Spartan Laser against Guilty Spark.

Guilty Spark: !

Boom.

Ataru: It's over. It's done.

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: It's finished, Lum.

Lum: I know.

The Halo begin firing sequence as Master Chief runs for the exit.

Ataru: Time to go!

Lum: Great Idea!

They flee the control room with Master Chief and Arbiter as they got in the Warthog to get the UNSC ship Breaking Dawn. But thanks for flying abilities that Ataru gave her, Lum was able travel alongside with Ataru in the warthog. Time was short as the Halo is about to fire. The warthog makes inside the Ship.

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: Over here.

Lum flew to Ataru as they move to a secure location somewhere in the ship.

Lum: You think we are going to make it?

Ataru: We will.

Lum: You think?

Ataru: I want to ask you something?

Lum: What?

Ataru: Marry me.

Lum: What's that? I mean what does marry means?

Ataru: Means I want to spent my rest of my life with you and have a family.

Lum: Oh, Darling. You have made me happy beyond anything else.

Ataru: Lum-Chan. I love you!

Lum-Chan: Darling. I love you too.

The explosion occurs as the Ship rips apart as the portal closes as Ataru and Lum embraced each other.

Author's notes: This takes place in end of Halo 3. The machine thing was reference of Halo legend, an anime like the animatrix way. The part where Ataru says Marry me was reference to ChanChanandMosasi's story Baby Our Baby. This is the reedit verison of my fanfic.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The End

The ship broke apart into a set of three, the Arbiter who made it out alive to Earth, Master Chief (Spoilers) is somewhere in space, and Ataru and Lum is heading to Tomobiki on Earth.

Japanese Defense radar analysis: uh, Sir?

Japanese Defense officer: What?

Japanese Defense radar analysis: There is a big object is heading Tokyo in Nermia area.

Japanese Defense Officer: contact the UNSC! We could expect an attack.

Japanese Defense radar analysis: Wait a second! There are only two people inside. And they are not covenant all right.

Japanese Defense Officer: What?

As the objects goes to Nerima and to Tomobiki distinct, the Moroboshi household as Mr. and as they suffer financial problems.

Ataru's mother: Great, our daughter has died in this war in some colony against those damn aliens. Now, we have no more financial support to hold our bills and debt is big huge to take ahold. With your wages, we won't last another year or maybe worse a week.

Ataru's Father: Honey, please. Since the aliens have destroying the colonies that taking toll of the economy, I'm doing the best I can since of this recession as they have lower the salary.

Ataru's Mother: Humph, I hope something happens right now.

The object crashes into the house as it broke the roof and destroyed the second floor of the house as it broke the table as they were eating.

Ataru's mother: What is that?

Ataru's Father: I don't know? Looks like a spaceship? But I have to do the mortgage again!

Ataru's Mother: Look, they have a front door open. I'm going to complain about this.

Ataru's Father: Honey, chill please!

Ataru's mother: Alright, who you think you are crashing our house and do…..huh?

Ataru's Father: What is it?

Ataru's Mother: Look!

Ataru's mother points at Ataru and Lum cuddle up and sleeping at the same time.

Ataru's father: Isn't that? Ataru?

Ataru's mother: I thought he died long time ago?

Ataru's Father: Why you said that?

Ataru's mother: I just regret it ever since he died around 6 years old.

Ataru's Father: It just Kami has offer us hope. He must bring Ataru back to us. And looks he has brought a girl with him.

Ataru's Mother: please son, forgive us as we have treated you.

The next day, UNSC came in the Moroboshi House to recover Ataru and Lum.

UNSC Marine: Let's do this.

They tried to separate Lum and Ataru, but with no success.

UNSC Marine: Man, they are like totally lock each other up.

UNSC Marine 2: Who cares! Put them together in the hospital for all we care.

They put them in the Hospital as they were greet by their fellow comrades in arms and a party is held which Ataru announces that he is engage to Lum as Ataru gives Lum the wedding ring.

5 Years later, after the war end

Ataru is happily married to Lum as they have a daughter and a baby to come.

Mayuka: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!

Ataru: What is it, Mayuka?

Mayuka: Can you tell me a story?

Ataru: Ok…how about…the knight who saves the princess from an evil dragon?

Mayuka: OK.

Ataru: Once upon time, there was a knight who was noble and brave who wanted to save a fair maiden. One time, he was order by the King to go on a quest to defeat a dragon will attempts to overthrow the Kingdom.

Mayuka: What happen?

Lum appears with pregnant bump.

Ataru: He challenges the Dragon in a duel in the Dragon's lair.

Mayuka: Did the Knight win?

Ataru: He did and goes to the highest room on the tallest room where he met a young fair maiden as they made true love first kiss.

Mayuka: And they eve happy ever after.

Ataru: It is a happy ending for them.

Mayuka: Did you were hero, dad?

Ataru: Mayuka, every parent is a hero no matter what.

Mayuka: Ok. Can I play outside?

Ataru: you may.

Mayuka: Yeah!

Mayuka goes to the front door to play with her friend who happens to be Inaba and Shinobu's son.

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: What is it?

Lum: Are you telling Mayuka, the story in the way you save me in High Charity?

Ataru: yes, I did. It just I miss those days, but the memorial has been made. I can never forget those days.

Lum: But you got me. I will always right besides you.

Ataru: I know. In all those dark days, there were light days which I spent with you. I want to thank you for those adventures we have.

Lum: Me too. And not to mention this town got more popular than you think?

Ataru: Yeah, everyone on the galaxy likes this place more than anywhere on the galaxy.

Grunt: Hey, honey. Is this a great vacation or what?

Female Grunt: I know for our honeymoon!

Switches to the Elite married couple.

Elite: Honey, is this for our honeymoon.

Female Elite: It is, my love.

The list goes on including the Dappyas. Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo.

Rumiko Takashi: The war is over.

Kagome: What you do now, professor?

Rumiko Takashi: I don't know?

Rumiko Takashi doodles until it spark her.

Rumiko Takashi: I have an idea!

Kagome: What you mean?

Rumiko Takashi: There was one dream I wanted to be…..

Shows two characters we all know…Ataru and Lum.

Rumiko Takashi: AN MANGAKA!

Kagome: Something is telling you, you're not done with life?

Rumiko Takashi: Yep! I already my own story based on Spartan and my A.I. I have already made plans to make this series.

Soon after Rumiko Takashi made Urusei Yatsura the most popular Manga ever been read by all species across the galaxy and she spawn other series which made Rumiko Takashi famous across the Galaxy all over.

Author's Note: This takes place after events of End of Halo 3. I have finished this story at last in this reedit verison. I might warn you for additional chapters to spice things up.


	21. Chapter 21

Special Chapter

Thank you for reading this Fanfic, I know it's too short in some way. But I prefer to write this way so anyways. Many weeks ago, I have thought the story first, but it was slowly become the story I have wrote this story. As Halo fan, I have made references from Halo series and the Characters are from there to fill up the plot.

For the fans of Urusei Yatsura as I, You will recognize the characters very easily which I have able to use them in the story to have a comedic relief in the plot. It is a parody, but yet it is a romance on Ataru and Lum which I love that Couple the most. BY seeing Master Chief's relationship to Cortana, why not put Ataru as Spartan and Lum as A.I.

My story so far has broken the barrier between using old anime series and video games series into one crossover story. I thought this story is going to suck really bad, but there is one reviewer has kept my plot going which I will credit Ludra90 for making my fanfic into an epic one. I would thank Bungie to create the Halo series which I love it so much.

I thank for Rumiko Takashi to create Urusei Yatsura as her greatest masterpiece ever had been made that I have put her in the story.

Spartan and Oni A.I cast and FAQ

Ataru as Spartan-413 or basically Ataru if you want called him

Lum as A.I also named Lum, but her A.I name is Oni which I put there for no good reason.

Mendo as Junior class officer of UNSC

Onsen-mark as gruff veteran who fought every single battle in the entire war

Ryuunosuke: A girl dress up as a man due of her father who just want to get away from him to only desire is a dress.

Ryuunosuke's father: One of the worse fathers I have ever heard besides of Gemma.

Kosuke: Like his manga counterpart, he is a basic cool marine who want an adventure of his lifetime (this is a parody).

Shinobu: Marine specialist who is love with Inaba, the ODST

Inaba: Boyfriend to Shinobu, ODST member.

Sakura: Combat medic who is niece to Cherry. Engage to Tsubame

Tsubame: Combat medic who also engage to Sakura

Ryoko Mendo: Sister to Mendo as UNSC officer.

You know the others.

Why Ataru pick Lum on the A.I selection?

Because Lum remind Ataru of girl who look exactly like her, but more human features. Ataru totally falls in love with Lum after his nightmare which if you didn't know.

What did you come with up fanfic?

I don't know. It just pop out of my head since Urusei Yatsura and Halo are sci-fi genres. I thought I can put two stories into one.

Did you ever play Halo?

Yes, I did play Halo 1, part of 2, parts of third one, and firefight on Reach. Halo is a good series, but I am more a Nintendo person than xbox person.

Did you like Ataru and Lum to be a couple?

Dude, seriously they are the best wonderful couple I have ever seen my entire life. It just reminds of other Rumiko couples.

Why you put Rumiko Takashi in your fanfic?

I just want to in order to fill the plot you know what I mean.

Last question: Who will win in Halo match? Lum or Ataru?

….Lum I think because if Ataru was on xbox live chasing women instead of playing the game.

Do you have Xbox live?

NO! I don't have a freaking Xbox live! But I got steam and also I got black Ops on the Wii. My username is basically coolest one I got.

Which Chapter was the saddest part?

Chapter 14 I say. Well, originally I was going to let Lum stay, but when I read Baby Our Baby by ChanChanandMosasi which it just wanted me to do a sad scene which it was a human thing to do.

What if your Fanfic was picking up by Japanese reader and decided to create a dounjishi?

I love it, but the Dounjishi which the majority was created by a pervert who has no life at all. I hate those Hentai Dounjishis! I just want a clean one for the love of Humanity!

What you do later on?

I am going to make Red vs. Blue Girls in Blue and guys in Red which it will take time. And see what the future holds. I'm not a good writer to begin with. But I can redit the fanfic which it will be the rendition of Spartan and Oni with edited chapters with longer plotlines to make it interesting and correct grammer. It would in the same story, but more different. Make sure copy and paste the original if you like it.


End file.
